


Миротворец

by Humanum



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Я — герцог Веллингтон, дамы и господа. Я убивал людей. Во имя собственного мира.





	1. Пролог

Я — герцог Веллингтон, дамы и господа. Я убивал людей. Это не мой долг, а привилегия. Врагов я убивал умышленно, французов — с толикой наслаждения, своих людей — по случайности. Я не считал это грехом и каждую ночь спал спокойно. Война — это Бог для солдат и генералов. Мы должны принести ему жертву, мы прикрываемся любовью к родине, обязанностями, священным долгом, но на самом деле мы не хотим умирать. 

Богу войны плевать ровным счётом на всех. Он не смилуется над храбрым, не накажет труса. Он не за французов и не за англичан, он не отличает цвета мундиров.

Он хочет, чтобы умерли все.

Я молился ему, и я убивал. Мы все убивали, потому что мы подонки. На войне нет героев — это я запомнил хорошо. Вы можете плюнуть мне в лицо и сказать, что я бесчувственный ублюдок. Так и есть. 

Я плакал после осады Бадахоса, когда смотрел на трупы — мешки из кожи, набитые мелкой крошкой костей. Я плакал не потому, что сожалел — мне было тошно, мне всё это было отвратительно. 

Я плакал в Индии, когда остановился посреди поля битвы и почувствовал запах — запах мяса, поджаренного на костре. Раненые горели живьём, горели их волосы, их жир, кожа лопалась волдырями. Я оплакивал себя, а не их. Себя, потому что знал — это только начало. 

Я — посреди этого кошмара, где людей превращают в мешки с костями, где людей сжигают заживо, рубят, выпускают им кишки. Я был частью этого дикого бала смерти. Так сказать, распорядителем танцев. 

Веселитесь. Убивайте друг друга, дамы и господа. 

Я плакал после Ватерлоо. От облегчения. Концерт самого дьявола был закончен. Участники лежали мёртвой вонючей кучей, дожидаясь момента, когда их пересчитают, как убойных свиней, а потом закопают в братской могиле. Мои биографы скажут, что я — великодушный человек — прочувствовал на себе страдания каждого умершего, принял их боль, разделил их участь. 

Ни черта. Я был жив, я не был с ними. Вместо боли моих убитых солдат на меня навалилась пустота. В голове пузырилась лёгкость, как от шампанского. Я плакал и кусал ладонь, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

Это чтобы вы знали: война — не место для чувств, привязанностей и геройства. Те, кто видит в этом дерьме что-то высокое, — психи. И они умирают очень быстро. Тут нечем восхищаться. Нам всем просто нужно выжить — это главная победа. 

Война затачивает — делает острей и злей. Я бы не прикрыл грудью свою жену, если говорить честно. И потом бы об этом не жалел. Выжить — вот главная заповедь. Убийство — наша молитва. 

Я плакал только один раз по-настоящему. Я — убийца. Не солдат на войне, где почти все на равных: эти слева, те справа, у каждого по ружью и по штыку — веселитесь. Убивайте друг друга, дамы и господа. 

Нет, я убил трусливо. Я выстрелил двенадцать раз, хотя хватило бы и одного. Но самое страшное — перед этим я смотрел ему в глаза. Я знал этого человека — слышал его смех, его голос, касался его пальцами и губами, был его частью.

А потом застрелил, безоружного, как скотину. 

Я всё прекрасно помню. Затравленный тихий Париж боялся проснуться. Клочки грязного снега, разбросанные по земле. Серый свет раннего утра, пар изо рта такой же серый, а ещё слева — огромная, бесконечная стена, тоже серая. Она высится — тяжёлая и непоколебимая, встречает холодной тишиной. 

Ней стоял там, он горько усмехнулся, глянув вокруг, — неприятная погода. Это всё, что его волновало тогда, — погода, пока прямо под носом торчали штыки двенадцати ружей. 

Мишеля Нея казнили двенадцать солдат. Я был ими. Я был ружьём, я был палачом. Я был пулей — каждой я дал своё имя. И каждую назвал любовью. 

Я должен был выстрелить двенадцать раз. И я это сделал. Громыхнуло и стихло, запахло зернистым порохом. Ней лежал на земле, под ним растекалось тёмное пятно — такое некрасивое и неаккуратное, как если бы кто-то опрокинул бокал вина, и оно разлилось по белой скатерти. Ничего особенного. Смерть — это так же обыденно, как пролитое вино за обеденным столом. 

Я обмакнул платок в его кровь. Таков был ритуал. 

Веселитесь. Убивайте друг друга, дамы и господа. 

Ни о чём не жалейте, не плачьте после. Любовь — это та же война. 

Прости, Ней, но я боялся умирать.


	2. 1819

1.

Ремонт в Эпсли-Хаус подходил к концу, но от этого легче не стало. В восточной части дома ещё шли работы (1). Все картины оттуда пришлось перенести. Каждодневный стук молотков, нескончаемое жужжание пил, летящая по воздуху пыль и общий вид развороченного Эпсли-Хауса вносил сумятицу в души его обитателей. 

Лето выдалось жарким и липким. Они сидели за завтраком, и Веллингтон, как обычно, ничего не говорил и, как обычно, читал свежий выпуск газеты — теплый и зернистый. Время от времени он злобно фыркал и подносил чашку к губам, совершенно не обращая внимания на Китти, которая уставилась на него жалобным взглядом. Ножи скрипели о тарелки, слуги наливали чай, бесшумно ступая по мягкому ковру. В конце концов, не выдержав душного молчания, Китти подняла мучивший её вопрос снова: 

— А в Хэмпшире сейчас хорошо, — невнятно произнесла она. Веллингтон не любил, когда мямлят, а упоминаний о резиденции в Хэмпшире не терпел еще больше. 

Он медленно положил газету на стол, разгладил скатерть. В каждом его движении чувствовалась невыносимая любовь к порядку и угроза. 

— Ремонт скоро будет закончен, нет смысла ехать в Стрэтфилд (2), — отрезал он. — К тому же, у меня много дел. 

Китти вся съёжилась от его глубокого резкого голоса, каждый звук которого хлестал не хуже плети. Но на этот раз не пошла на попятную, а дала отпор. 

— У тебя много дел, а я могла бы взять мальчиков… 

Ладонь Веллингтона коротко и сильно ударила по столу. Чашки, вазочки и сахарница жалобно звякнули и затихли. Китти покорно опустила голову, боясь поднять глаза на серый острый силуэт, который сидел во главе стола. 

Веллингтон ничего не говорил, растягивая колкое молчание. Слышен был свист его яростного дыхания, но уже через секунду он взял себя в руки. Он не терпел самовольства, не привык к оспариванию приказов и не считался с чужим мнением. Он не знал и сам, почему не отпускает Китти в Хэмпшир, но раз уж он так решил, то держал слово. 

— Никто. Не поедет. В Хэмпшир, — прошипел он, делая весомую паузу после каждого слова. Три коротких удара, Китти дёрнула головой и уставилась в свою тарелку. Слуги боязливо переглядывались. Никто больше не проронил ни слова. После недолгого неловкого молчания Веллингтон откинул газету и столовые приборы — аппетит прошёл, а в новостях был один кризис и недовольство. 

Когда он встал из-за стола, Китти возила вилкой по своей яичнице, размазывая желток по краям тарелки. В глазах её стояла влага. Веллингтон презрительно фыркнул и вышел. 

В своей комнате он быстро, по-армейски собрался. Его мутило, в горле застрял ком. В последнее время он спал плохо, просыпался рано в мокрой от пота постели, долго ворочался на жёстком матрасе своей походной кровати, к которой так привык за годы войны. Но больше не засыпал. В ночном холодном воздухе за окном рычали голоса, слышался утробный лай. Веллингтон не мог понять, реальны они или фантазия играет с ним злую шутку? На утро он собирал себя — уставшего и вялого — по кусочкам. В голове гудело, а Китти доставала его ещё больше своими дурацкими просьбами и слезами. 

Она делала из него монстра. Выставляла его монстром. Так он думал. Снова вспомнив сцену за завтраком, Веллингтон разозлился ещё больше. Пальцы не слушались, пуговицы не попадали в петли. Во рту стоял сухой горький привкус. Он вышел из дома, как всегда, взвинченный и раздражённый. Рабочие уже приступили к ремонту, воздух пропитался их звучными голосами и бойким стуком, каждый из которых отдавался у Веллингтона в голове. 

Он поторопил конюха и ждал у парадной двери. Пальцы нервно сминали рукава пальто. Хотелось потереть виски, но Велллингтон не любил проявления слабости и немощности, поэтому стоял и терпел. За его спиной что-то щёлкнуло, он обернулся и увидел большие садовые ножницы, изъеденные ржавчиной. 

— Доброе утро, господин, — прогнусавил садовник Том, которого Веллингтон видел от силы пару раз в жизни. Ножницы грозно уставились на Веллингтона ржавыми клыками. Садовник хромал, тяжело дышал, и от него несло дешёвым хересом. 

— В чём дело? — от запаха Веллингтону стало тошно, ему не терпелось избавиться от Тома и он этого не скрывал. 

— Собака, господин. Что с ней делать? — обречённо спросил Том, почесав в затылке.

— Какая ещё собака? — Веллингтон почти рычал. Видимо, сегодняшнее утро открыто для жалоб и предложений всех желающих. Сначала Китти, теперь этот бездельник. 

— Так, одна, забегает тут. Видать, рабочие впустили или сама где пролезла, а теперь носится. По ночам страшно лает. 

Так значит, всё же не бред, подумал Веллингтон. Это немного расслабило пружину, засевшую в груди. Он вздохнул. 

— Забей её, если увидишь. Мешает спать, — Веллингтон отдал приказ и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Том покивал. Ржавые ножницы сомкнулись со скрипучим щелчком. Том ещё раз поклонился и ушёл, прихрамывая, в сад. 

Веллингтон рявкнул на нерасторопного конюха и вышел в серый лондонский день, проклиная Китти, рабочих и садовника Тома. 

Под вечер стало хуже. Веллингтон вернулся в дом, наполненный мёртвым гнетущим молчанием и устало привалился к стене. В висках пульсировало, в желудке тянуло от голода, но при виде любой еды Веллингтона тошнило. Он прошёл дальше, в тёмный коридор, освещённый маслянистым светом одинокой лампы. Тени ползли по стенам, превращаясь в уродливых монстров. 

В последнее время он много спорил в палате, гавкался с каждым недалёким политиком, много раздражался и нервничал, так что поздно ночью приходил едва живой. Веллингтон устало брёл по коридору. Ноги были тяжёлые, в голове гудело. Вдруг из-за поворота выглянул монстр, накинутый серой холщовой простыней. Веллингтон охнул и отшатнулся, но монстр не двигался. 

Это была просто статуя. Веллингтон не видел её лица, но наизусть знал каждый контур. Кожей он ощущал, как мёртвые мраморные глаза смотрят на него сквозь ткань, злобно выругался и быстро ушёл в спальню. 

Ночь была такой же бесконечной пыткой, как недоброе утро и шумный нервный день. Он проваливался в душный сон без картинок. Снова просыпался. Тупо глядел в потолок, прислушиваясь к звукам. Ночь молчала. Тогда Веллингтон снова заснул, а в следующий раз проснулся от приглушённого лая. Он скрипнул зубами, надеясь, что не сегодня-завтра Том сдерёт шкуру с упрямой скотины, и снова закрыл глаза. 

Сон не шёл, пёс надрывался где-то неподалёку. Затихал ненадолго, а потом снова принимался гавкать — дробно, глухо. Лай влетал с ночным воздухом в приоткрытое окно, разносился по комнате, отражался от стен. Бился и множился в голове Веллингтона, взрывался глухим громом снарядов и солдатских барабанов. Во рту стоял горький привкус пороха.

Веллингтон резко поднялся с кровати. Он спустился вниз, оглядел кухню злыми глазами в красных трещинах капилляров. И как только армейская жизнь не научила его: если хочешь что-то сделать — лучше сделать это самому.

Он схватил первую попавшуюся палку и вышел на улицу. Холодный воздух лизнул Веллингтона в лицо, забрался под воротник, прошёлся по позвоночнику. Веллингтону не было холодно, Веллингтон был охвачен жаркой яростью и злобой. Она копилась долго, росла. Веллингтон не был жесток, но сейчас он себя не помнил. Зверь царапал стенки желудка, рвал внутренности и просился наружу. Веллингтон осторожно вышел в сад, прислушиваясь к звукам. Растерзать, забить до смерти. 

Скотина как будто почуяла беду и притихла. Но Веллингтон умел ждать, как никто другой. Он ждал Массену, ждал Бонапарта. Ждал и сейчас. И через минуту пёс залаял снова, где-то совсем близко, в кустах фиалок. 

Почуяв его, пёс рыкнул и метнулся чёрным пятном, но Веллингтон увидел его быстрее. Одним резким точным ударом по костлявому боку он свалил его, прижав к забору. Пёс взвизгнул и сжался в комок из шерсти и клыков. 

Как обычно, Веллингтон не испытывал жалости к забитому в угол противнику. Один удар — и закончил дело, а Том завтра всё приберёт. Только на это он и способен, этот жалкий пьяница Том. Веллингтон замахнулся, как вдруг рука его подвела, ослабла. Пёс нутром почуял это, рванулся и вцепился Веллингтону в запястье. Он выронил палку, но не почувствовал боли. 

Слюнявая челюсть продолжала держать его запястье, пёс тихо порыкивал, но боли не было. Глупая старая псина даже кусать достойно не умела. Веллингтон усмехнулся, но тут вгляделся в этот безмозглый комок. Пёс был старый. Тупые глаза смотрели в пустоту и ничего не видели. Пёс был слепой и кусал от безысходности, но боль причинять не умел. Уже через секунду, не чувствуя сопротивления, разжал челюсти, заскулил и свернулся в клубок. 

Ярость Веллингтона схлынула. Зверь тоже стих. На запястье остался узор из кривых вмятин, блестевший слюной. Пёс жалобно поскуливал, Веллингтон грубо схватил его за загривок и вытянул на свет. Здоровый, с тёмной свалявшейся шерстью в рыжих подпалинах, пёс фыркал и упирался передними лапами, но всё же сдался. Робко лёг на землю, глядя мимо Веллингтона своими слепыми глазами. Видно, думал, что Веллингтон над ним сжалился, и даже вяло помахал хвостом. 

Веллингтон хмыкнул, поднял палку, покрепче обхватил шершавое древко обеими руками. Замахнулся, но ничего не произошло. Он сжимал палку и вспоминал каково это — убивать? Вроде делал это столько лет, тысячи отправлял на смерть одним чётким приказом, а как сам убивал — своими руками — не помнил. Забыл. Кажется, что это часть людской натуры — убийство. Где-то сидит в нас, приглушенно рычит, ждет своего часа. Но, по сути, чтобы и псину забить сапогом, нужно перешагнуть порог, сломать в себе жалость и человечность. 

Веллингтон стольких застрелил, прошёл десятки боёв, проезжал на коне по земле, пропитанной кровью, а теперь стоял и не знал, что делать с этой псиной. Подумал-подумал — и выбросил палку в кусты. 

— Пошли, — бросил Веллингтон. Пёс сначала боязливо пополз за ним брюхом, потом осмелел и побежал следом. Дурной и весёлый.

Веллингтон обошёл северное крыло, зашёл через заднюю дверь на кухню. В кухне было тепло и пахло сырым тестом для булочек на завтрак. Веллингтон пошарил на столах. Удивительно, он давно жил в этом доме, а на кухню никогда и не заглядывал. Она казалась ему непонятным лабиринтом, наполненным кучей банок, склянок и запахов. Дом, как и всё в этой жизни, Веллингтон всегда разделял. Бильярдная, его кабинет — комнаты чисто мужские. А вот кухня — женское дело. Смешиваться это всё могло в обеденной или гостиной, но в остальном нарушений он не терпел. Китти давно уже не спала с ним в одной постели и в кабинет только заглядывала. Так и Веллингтон никогда не был на кухне и теперь с удивлением оглядывался. В конце концов он нашёл чёрствый ломоть хлеба и бросил его собаке. 

Пёс обрадовался и принялся грызть за милую душу. Веллингтон сел за низкий, грубо сколоченный стол, на котором виднелись следы от порезов ножа. Сидел, слушал как собака хрустит куском хлеба. В кухне было темно, пахло едкими индийскими пряностями. Веллингтон глянул на собаку. И чего только притащил с собой? Лохматая и обычная, вся кишит блохами. Хотя угадывалась в ней какая-то породистость. Возможно, что-то от шотландского волкодава.

Пёс быстро разделался с хлебом, облизнулся, встал, слепо ткнулся Веллингтону в ладонь мокрым носом. Он вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Широкий шершавый язык проехался по тыльной стороне его ладони. Веллингтон осторожно потрепал пса по загривку. 

Глупый пёс. Ничего он не знал. Не знал, что Веллингтон несколько минут назад в приступе ярости чуть не забил его палкой. Не знал — и кормился с его рук, лизал ладонь, вилял хвостом. 

«Ничего ты не знаешь и живёшь себе счастливо», — подумал Веллингтон, глядя в добрые глаза. Сколько уже живёт этот пёс? Многие годы. И ничего о войнах не слышал, не знает кто такой Бонапарт. Да ему и плевать на этого Бонапарта, его волнует только, чтобы в желудке не было пусто. Пёс не знает ни о войне в Испании, ни о Португалии, ни о Помбале, ни о Рединье. Никогда не видел, как люди горят заживо. Не слышал крика лошади, раздробленной ядром. 

Войны проходят, люди рвут друг друга на куски, а такие собаки живут себе и только роют носом в помоях, чтобы чего-нибудь сожрать. Полно их, таких, в каждой стране — брошенных, блохастых, но вечных, как сам мир. Веллингтон задумчиво гладил собачью шерсть. Приятно осознавать, что в этом мире есть хоть что-то неизменное, пусть даже такие дворняги. 

И, конечно, главное счастье пса — он не знал о Нее. Не видел его кривой улыбки, будто вырезанной на лице тупым ножом. Он не помнил его запаха, не слышал голоса.

Ничего этого он не знал, только сыто зевал и пытался заглянуть новообретённому хозяину в лицо. Веллингтон положил тяжёлую от бессонницы и мыслей голову на грубую столешницу. Перед глазами стоял Ней — в мундире, весёлый, и улыбался ему — широко и криво. Вот здесь, на этой кухне, точно живой. 

Но живым Ней не был. 

Веллингтон не пытался прогнать его, он медленно засыпал — неожиданно и спокойно. Пёс послушно улегся в ногах хозяина, готовый защищать его сон. Защищать было от чего — в такие редкие ночи Веллингтону снилась его прошлая жизнь. С Испанией, войной и Бонапартом. 

Но также в этих снах всегда был Ней и то, что Веллингтон с ним сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ремонт в Эпсли-Хаус, первая часть которого была начата в 1819 году. 
> 
> (2) Стрэтфилд-Сэй Хаус — резиденция Веллингтонов в Хэмпшире. 
> 
> да, Я опять мучаю собак.


	3. С дьяволом в волосах

2.

Сначала пообедать, потом — разбить Массену. В честь такого события Веллингтон даже отказался от привычной тушёной говядины и устроил для своих генералов полупраздничный обед. До этого португальцы к кухне не допускались, потому что Веллингтона тошнило от склизких мидий и оливкового масла. А оливковое масло португальцы используют везде: в горячих блюдах, в десертах, и даже когда присовывают своим жёнам. 

Уже несколько дней шли дожди, и Веллингтон, прожёвывая очередной кусок жареной трески, представлял нелёгкое отступление французов. И, конечно, оливкового масла было слишком много, оно жирным сгустком застревало в глотке, но Веллингтон этого не замечал. 

Он накладывал себе ещё рыбы. Ему и его генералам нужно было хорошо подкрепиться, ведь намечалась славная охота. Массена разбит и не может двинуться с места. Он — лев, загнанный в тупик португальских степей. У него нет сил, чтобы бежать обратно, в Испанию.

Это будет славная охота на добивание. Раненый зверь особенно отчаян, зол и опасен. Его клыки будут рвать английские мундиры, но всё же он падёт. Войска успеют собраться через пару часов, они с генералами как раз прикончат курицу с острым перцем. А до неё щедрые португальские повара готовили ему свиную колбасу, тушёную фасоль, ещё шпинат, ещё… 

— Массена бежит из Португалии, сэр! Он на марше уже три дня! (1)

Щедрый адъютант приготовил для Веллингтона приятную новость под горьким соусом. Еда потеряла вкус, от оливкового масла — прогорклого и вонючего — затошнило. Веллингтон сидел и тупо смотрел на морду фаршированного тунца. Тот растянул зубастый рот в ответной улыбке. 

Веллингтон с досадой бросил вилку на стол: обед был испорчен. В следующую секунду в ушах зазвенело: его генералы бросали столовые приборы вслед за ним, чертыхались и галдели, как встревоженные птицы. 

Меньше чем через час Веллингтон в окружении своей свиты въехал на холм, с которого открывался вид на город. Маленькие жёлтые дома жались друг к другу. Для кого-то эти дома — единственный оплот. В комнатах пахнет свежим хлебом и чесноком, а когда похолодает — все собираются у кухонной печи, обнимая друг дружку. Люди в этих домах живут каждый день, просыпаются в своих кроватях, собирают свёклу в своём огороде, сплетничают с соседями, а ночью поют песни на главных улицах. 

Веллингтон не мог представить себя на их месте. Быть привязанным к одному дому, скромному и не шумному, выезжать за пределы своего города только раз в году — на праздники, не устраивать балов, не отвечать за тысячную армию. Просто вставать утром, копаться в рыхлой земле — она тёплая на ощупь, нагретая солнцем. Грязь въедается под ногти, а через несколько лет залегает во всех морщинах. Земля — часть тебя, а ты часть этой земли. Ты привязан к дому, к жене, к детям — вы всегда вместе. 

Это был первый раз за время пребывания в Португалии, когда Веллингтон вспомнил о семье. Его старшему сыну уже, наверное, года два. Веллингтон давно отплыл из Англии, но хуже было то, что он даже не помнил, когда Артур родился. 

Он нахмурился. Помбал (2), этот маленький, запуганный городок, в котором даже дома жмутся друг к другу, вызывал в нём ненужные мысли. Теперь в образе города Веллингтон не видел ничего светлого. Он казался древним и жалким, а улицы напоминали гнойные раны. В них копошились мелкие черви — люди. 

Если для поимки Массены ему нужно будет снести Помбал под корень, он это сделает.  
И он это делал. 

Наблюдать за битвой издалека — не страшно. Можно представить, что вы сидите в театре — в балконной ложе на жёстком скрипучем кресле. Перед вами сцена: свет отражается в начищенных штыках и саблях, а актёры — этакие маленькие солдатики. Солдатики бежали, ломали свои оловянные ножки и быстро плавились в огне. 

Веллингтон смотрел одну и ту же пьесу. В этот раз он писал её сценарий. Англичане победят — вот и вся концовка. Французов разбросают по всей сцене, сложат на остатках города из папье-маше. Никаких ошибок актёров, никаких сомнений. 

Начинался самый интересный акт. Внизу загромыхали пушки, красные солдаты накатили, как волна на скалы, ударили со всей силы. Тёмная масса — французы — едва удержались. Веллингтон видел, как каждый солдат в синем мундире дрогнул. Ещё один наплыв — и они не устоят, задрожат их колени, каждый побежит спасать свою шкуру. Ещё чуть-чуть, нужно надавить, захлестнуть, опрокинуть. 

Неожиданно французы оживились. Веллингтон не вносил никаких поправок в сценарий, его победа была уже оговорена. Но военное чутьё не подводило: что-то пошло не так. Зрители заволновались. Всего лишь за одну секунду французы стали сильнее. 

Веллингтон достал трубу. Внизу, в этой тараканьей гуще французов, он увидел одно яркое пятно. Пятно шевелилось, французы стояли и ждали. Немного погодя Веллингтон понял, что пятно — это голова. 

— Кто этот рыжий? 

— Это маршал Ней, сэр. 

Не порть мой спектакль, Ней. 

Но представление уже было сорвано. Рыжее пятно дёрнулось, рванулось вперёд, а за ним — густой убийственной толпой рванулись французы. Веллингтон ухмыльнулся. У него в груди что-то сломалось. Хрустнуло легко и сухо, как ветка, и в этот момент точно так же хрустнуло у всех англичан там, внизу. 

Это была решимость. 

Ней сломал её об колено. Французы ударили — их злая сила победила. Веллингтон наблюдал за этим без тени разочарования или бешеной ярости, в висках стучала тупая злость, но он ничего не мог поделать: он восхищался игрой актёров и резким поворотом сюжета. 

Вы не хотите выйти на поклон, Ней? Как ловко вы перекроили мой сценарий, буквально... уничтожили. 

Герой сегодняшней постановки, звезда. Пару раз Веллингтон вылавливал его из общей массы. Ней действительно играл: скакал впереди всех, размахивая саблей и тряся орденами. Его лицо искажалось в крике, его грудь подставлялась под пули. Двууголку с него сбили, и рыжая шевелюра мелькала тут и там в солёном дыму. Отступавшие англичане осыпали его градом свинцовых аплодисментов. 

Спектакль окончен. Виконт Веллингтон, вы проиграли. 

Пиктон и адъютанты молчали, раскрыв рты. Они не видели Нея — там, внизу, он для них был пятном. Пятно металось и горело, но оно победило. Оно победило их всех. 

— Мои солдаты называют его Красномордым. Понятно, почему, — бросил Веллингтон, пытаясь замять тишину и сбить с Нея личину героя. Веллингтон давно уже не видел в войне ничего превосходного. 

Они с Пиктоном стояли на холме, глядя, как англичане отступают к Арунке. Ней ещё пару раз выскакивал из чёрного дыма — не такой бравый, потрёпанный, но всё же сильный. Одним своим видом он забрал у Веллингтона победу. Сделал это небрежно, одним взмахом руки. Ней не знал, чего Веллингтону стоила каждая битва в Испании, каждый солдат, каждое древко Торриш-Ведраш, каждый чёртов день жизни.

Сначала ты ненужный элемент, четвёртый ребёнок в семье, который не может рассчитывать на любовь или наследство. Ты мечешься по странам, чтобы найти себе место. Суёшься в парламент, суёшься в войну. Ты готов податься куда угодно, чтобы доказать: ты не кусок дерьма, ты чего-то стоишь. Ценишь каждый грош и покупаешь себе звание, отправляешься в Индию, маешься от чесотки и срёшь в кустах каждые пять минут, потому что твои кишки отравлены водой, в которую ссут коровы и люди. 

Ты уверен, что правительство это оценит. Нужно скакать, как собачка, и писать им докладные, чтобы они отправили тебя в Испанию. Но кто ты для них? Неизвестный, который бил сипаев. Они не доверяют тебе, выделяют горстку солдат и ждут чудес. 

И Веллингтон терпел всё это. Он ждал, он строил Торриш-Ведраш (3), он отступал, пока французы смеялись и пинали его под зад. Он — как цирковой зверь — послушно выполнял приказы, позволял хлестать себя плетью по крупу. Пусть дрессировщик думает, что он главный, что он контролирует положение. В один удобный момент ты просто развернёшься, выставишь клыки и оттяпаешь ему руку. 

Веллингтон оттяпал Массене руку при Буссако. А когда тот — раненый, но тупой и упорный — поплёлся за ним к Лиссабону, Веллингтон выставил перед ним клыки Торриш-Ведраша. Что испытал Массена, когда увидел деревянные пики на фоне лазурного неба? Эта фантазия грела Веллингтону душу. Он не воскрешал в памяти лица жены и детей, но зато с удовольствием представлял удивлённую рожу Массены. 

Теперь его выверенный план давал плоды. Нужно было просто гнать французов, как скотину. Хватать за ляжки, отрывать по куску. В один день она — хромоногая и бессильная — упадёт и издохнет. А ты устроишь пир своему величию, наешься вдоволь, наградишь себя за годы унижения. 

Ты нужный, ты значимый. Ты — победитель. 

Конечно, Ней всего этого не знает. В его рыжей башке всего горстка опилок. И он щедро приготовил Веллингтону обманку, а ещё дал Массене бежать, а ещё выставил виконта на посмешище, а ещё… 

— Французы называют его храбрым. Этакий пылающий маршал, — буркнул Пиктон (4). 

Лицо у него было неприятное, как у старого злого бульдога. Он постоянно выпячивал нижнюю челюсть вперёд. Неизменный зонт покоился у него на плече. В злых глазах Пиктона отражалось восхищение. Веллингтон фыркнул, но снова поднял трубу: ему нужно было смотреть, ему нужно было запоминать, ему нужно было кого-то ненавидеть. 

Слева блестела Арунка, за которую отступали его солдаты. С лёгким недовольством Веллингтон отметил, что некоторые из них утонут. Ещё одни бесполезные потери, когда британское правительство грызёт его за каждого человека. 

Он записал это Нею в долги. 

Французы подожгли Помбал с его маленькими домиками, печками и комнатами, в которых пахло свежим хлебом и чесноком. Помбал, который был чьим-то домом. Помбал — позорная пьеса виконта Веллингтона, проигранная так неожиданно и жалко, когда всё уже было у него в руках.

Помбал — кострище из его надежд. 

Веллингтон закашлялся: ветер переменился, и теперь дым валил в его сторону. Французы бежали, окрылённые успехом. На секунду в общей толпе мелькнула фигура Нея. Казалось, его лизнуло пламя и теперь он и сам весь горел. Маленький человечек, сотканный из тысячи огненных нитей.

Пылающий маршал. 

Если бы ненависть Веллингтона могла убивать — Ней упал бы сражённым. В эту самую минуту. Если бы восхищение Веллингтона можно было передать...

Веллингтон догонит его завтра же. Он слишком много прошёл, чтобы отдать Нею победу и позволить Массене уйти. Его солдаты не будут знать отдыха, но догонят, догонят, догонят, а потом разорвут маршала Нея — ублюдка. Маршала Нея — победителя. 

От запаха гари свербило в носу. Веллингтон развернул коня. Представление сорвано, но не окончено. Это просто начало второго акта. 

Это просто их с Неем личный счёт. 

Когда он уезжал, Пиктон ещё стоял и смотрел вниз. Его бульдожья рожа расплылась в улыбке. 

— Прекрасный урок! — крикнул он Веллингтону вслед. — Прекрасный урок в искусстве войны! (5)

 

3.

Завтра стало только хуже.

Каждую команду заглушал бешеный рёв Сори, которая разлилась и набухла после весенних дождей. Ней устроился на возвышенностях, а англичане плелись в долине. Акт второй, сцена первая. Рединья. 

Всё началось плохо. 

Веллингтон орал, и каждый крик шкрябал по глотке. Повезёт, если к концу дня он сможет говорить. Пиктон и Пак посылали своих людей в бой. Французы тут же отбивались с яростью загнанного волка. Англичане, как гончие, хватали его по бокам — слева и справа. Французы яростно огрызались, осыпали мушкетным огнём и градом пушечных ядер. Они кусали друг друга, ранили, но ничего существенного так и не произошло. Веллингтон собирал силы, чтобы ударить по центру, выстрелить в самую грудину. Ней предвидел и это. 

Солнце палило нещадно, ревела не река слева, ревело в голове: поток из мыслей, которые натыкались друг на друга. Веллингтон весь вспотел под палящим солнцем, он посылал атаку за атакой — Ней отбивал их.

Англичане гнали французов дальше. В какой-то момент те останавливались, собирались с силами, разворачивались и били в ответ. Так они бегали друг за другом. 

Веллингтон едва дышал. Его слегка трясло, но злости не было. Удовольствие? Восхищение? Он вспомнил себя ребёнком — тощего и нескладного. В детстве он бегал лучше и быстрее всех. Когда мать посылала их с запиской для мясника, они с братьями соревновались, кто прибежит первый. Тогда не виконт Веллингтон, а некрасивый мальчик Артур бежал впереди всех. Воздуха было так много, что разрывало грудь. Никто из соседских мальчиков не мог с ним тягаться, вскоре и братьям надоела игра, в которой они не побеждали. 

Быть первым — эта страсть у каждого Уэлсли в крови. 

А осенью они поехали к бабушке в замок Данган. И там был сын пекаря, веснушчатый мальчик. Больше детей не было, братья не хотели играть с Артуром, потому что считали себя взрослыми, и Артур постоянно подстрекал сына пекаря побегать с ним наперегонки. Он был уверен, что победит. 

И они побежали. 

Артур сразу же вырвался вперёд. Он бежал по скользким листьям, в воздухе пахло гнилью и пряностями поздней осени. Веснушчатый мальчик пыхтел где-то сзади. А через пару секунд — быстро, как заяц — оказался впереди. У него покраснели уши, он дышал редко и тяжело. Такой маленький, тонкий, он оставлял Артура позади. Артур рвался из всех сил, в боку кололо. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, совсем немного — и он схватит мальчика за красное ухо. Но тот бежал быстрее. 

Артур задыхался, но неумолимо отставал. Он не злился, он смотрел во все глаза на лохматую голову, по обе стороны которой торчали красные уши. И отставал. Это было удивительное чувство, когда ты находишь равного по силе противника. И болезненная горечь — когда он всё же побеждает. И сын пекаря победил. 

— Это маршал Ней на том холме? 

Перси (6) тыкал пальцем вперёд. Веллингтон посмотрел туда и увидел несколько всадников. Это мог быть Маршанд или Мермет, Веллингтон представлял кого угодно, только не Нея, потому что он знал, что скажет Перси затем: 

— Прикажете стрелять, сэр? 

— Не думаю, что с такого расстояния можно попасть, — неохотно ответил Веллингтон. Фигуры на холме застыли, как чёрные статуи. Они смотрели, как англичане отступают, растекаясь по долине кровавым пятном своих мундиров. 

Ядро не должно достать до них. Ядро не должно убить мальчика с красными ушами, достойного соперника. Ядро не должно убить Нея, потому что Веллингтон его почти догнал. 

Но Перси оживился. В его тёмных глазках появилось знакомое Веллингтону желание убивать. Перси был его адъютантом, хорошим парнем, не болтливым. Но он был не лучше других, особенно когда речь заходила об убийстве. 

Неужели мы все хотим только этого — размозжить друг друга ядром? 

— Португальские пушки отлиты из японской меди. Они лучшие!

Всадники стояли на месте, изредка они двигались — и тогда солнечные лучи загорались на орденах их мундиров. Конечно, это не Ней, Ней бы так не подставился, не вышел бы в самую гущу. Перси привстал в седле, как будто ему предложили весёлую игру — пострелять по уткам или по воробьям, ничего особенного.

— Я клянусь, что это маршал Ней! Он слишком самоуверен. Он провоцирует нас, вы разве не видите? — Перси так загорелся, что стирал рамки приличия. Но тут же спохватился: — Мы его проучим, сэр! 

Веллингтон только поджал губы. Перси счёл это за согласие и умчался. Он отдавал приказы убивать, горланя их до хрипоты. Веллингтон — тихо-тихо, одними губами — отдавал другие приказы. Он говорил:

— Уходи. 

Конечно, это был Ней. На секунду один из всадников снял шляпу, солнце вспыхнуло красным в его волосах. Он действительно насмехался: как будто приветствовал своих врагов и продолжал стоять. Перси заорал, срываясь на визгливое сопрано: 

— Заряжай! 

Веллингтон до боли в шее смотрел вверх. А потом громыхнуло, дрогнуло — и холм на той стороне выстрелил в воздух, как конфетти, комьями земли и пыли. Веллингтон не мог услышать сквозь рёв и грохот, но всё же услышал, как заржала лошадь — болезненно и дрожа. Тут же подскочил Перси; он ёрзал, как щенок, нюха которого коснулся первый запах крови и охоты. Веллингтон — старый и матёрый пёс — принял стойку и молча ждал.

Дым рассеялся. Ней стоял без шляпы — видно, она слетела. Перед ним дёргались длинные сильные ноги — билась в судорогах лошадь. Ядро Перси ранило её. Адъютанты Нея кружили вокруг, а Ней просто стоял и смотрел на животное. 

«Вы — кровожадный ублюдок, Перси. А ваши пушки из японской меди — дерьмо», но Веллингтон сказал только:

— Вы промахнулись. 

Перси вспыхнул и насупился, как ребёнок.

Ордена больше не блестели, их заляпало грязью. Когда лошади умирают — они плачут. В Индии у Веллингтона был славный конь — Диомед. (7) Веллингтон чистил его сам и не затягивал седло туго, потому что Диомед был таким же своенравным и имел особые привычки. Если Веллингтон перетягивал пряжку, Диомед фыркал и скидывал его с себя. Так что через несколько болезненных поездок они приноровились и полюбили друг друга. 

Лошадей Веллингтон любил больше, чем людей. У них была покорная выгнутая спина, но был и характер. Они не рвались в бой, чтобы убивать, но никогда пугливо не отступали. Они были умными. Веллингтон подкармливал Диомеда с руки, чтобы почувствовать щекотное прикосновение его морды и языка. 

Диомеда проткнули в грудь копьём при Асае. Веллингтон дёргал древко, и его руки скользили, залитые лошадиной кровью. Стоило потянуть сильнее, и Диомед бил копытами. Из его глаз катились слёзы, он фыркал, и из ноздрей рвались брызги кровавой пены. Веллингтон делал ему больно, пытаясь спасти, и поэтому застрелил. 

Любил ли Ней свою лошадь и как её звали? Затягивал ли Ней седло потуже или наоборот, расслаблял? Могли ли они породниться через одну убитую лошадь и крупные лошадиные слёзы?

Вскоре копыта перестали бить по земле, а ноги — дёргаться; может, издохла сама, может, Ней поступил точно так же, как Веллингтон с Диомедом. Адъютанты закопошились, сбились в кучу и упорхнули с холма, как стайка встревоженных птиц. 

Перси тихо засмеялся. Не удалось задеть маршала Нея, так хоть извалял его в грязи и завалил его лошадь. Он выпятил грудь, ожидая, что Веллингтон его похвалит. Но Веллингтон молчал. Лучшее, что он мог сделать — отодрать Перси за уши, как гадкого мальчишку. 

Французы громыхнули из пушек — всю долину накрыло шалью из чёрного дыма. Она припала к земле, рассеялась, а французов и след простыл. Они бежали за реку и уничтожили мост. 

Мальчик с красными ушами победил Веллингтона в детстве. Мальчик с огненной головой обгонял его сейчас. 

Массена стал далёкой проблемой. Ней — вот что нужно было Веллингтону первым. Разбить его. Догнать. Веллингтон позволил победить себя только один раз в жизни — в детстве — и больше этого никто не сделает. 

Веллингтон загонял своих солдат. Ни минуты отдыха, пусть едят на ходу. Пусть не останавливаются, даже чтобы поссать в кусты. Веллингтону плевать, стопчут ли они сапоги, собьют ли ноги в кровь. 

— Выступаем на рассвете! 

И точка. 

— Про таких, как вы, у нас говорить: «С дьяволом в волосах», — сказал Велозу.

Это был личный повар Веллингтона, взятый из португальцев. Его услугами пользовались редко: готовил он плохо, или, как считал Веллингтон, «слишком по-португальски». Он каждый день интересовался у Веллингтона, что подать на завтра, получал обычный набор «суп, рыба, мясо, вино» и удалялся. А сегодня его потянуло на разговоры. 

— Что ты сказал? 

— С дьяволом в волосах. Это человек такой злой, что даже дьявол запутался у него в волосах. — Велозу многозначительно почесал репу. 

— Ещё слово — и с завтрашнего дня у меня будет другой повар.

— Суп, рыба, мясо, вино. Я понять, — пробормотал Велозу со своим рычащим португальским акцентом, как ни в чём не бывало раскланялся и исчез.

Чушь какая. С дьяволом в волосах — больше подошло бы Нею. А вообще, что-то там этот Велозу хитрит — не у них так говорят, а в Италии. Веллингтон это уже слышал. И опять представил Нея в чёрном дыму — таком густом, что он оседает на губах зернистым налётом. Забивается в ноздри, в уши, в глаза — так что смотришь на мир в обрамлении ресниц, с налипшим на них порохом. Удивительно чёрный и страшный мир. И среди этого Ней — такой злой, что сам дьявол запутался у него в волосах.

Эту чушь придумали итальянцы, а не португальцы. Велозу всё врёт, а Веллингтон всё не может избавиться от Нея. Догнать Нея. Победить Нея. Велозу всё врёт. Не «суп, рыба, мясо и вино», а Мишель Ней — на завтрак, Мишель Ней — на ужин. Без обеда, потому что Веллингтону некогда обедать, ему нужно гнать армию дальше — за Неем. Может, на самом деле не за ним, а за Массеной, но Веллингтон уже привык обращать свою цель и победу в рыжее пятно. Пылающего маршала. 

Лица осунулись у всех его генералов. Ленивые и медлительные португальцы так вообще изнывали, словно Веллингтон гнал их из-под плети. Что же, если бы она у него была, солдаты бы двигались быстрее. Перси зевал на каждом совете, Пиктон заболел и противно шмыгал носом. Если бы его адъютант и генерал издохли завтра, Веллингтон перешагнул бы через их тела, но не остановился.

— Солдаты постоянно про вас шептался, — говорил Велозу. Его назойливость, как и акцент, была неискоренима. — Говорить, вы безжалостны и хотите их всех убить. Они устают и вечно жаловаться. Кажется, жаловался даже ваши генералы.

Велозу глянул на Веллингтона осторожно — глаза хитрющие, как у кошки. Веллингтон отвечал всегда одинаково:

— Пошёл вон.

А Велозу только кивал:

— Суп, рыба, мясо и вино, сэр. Я понять. 

Щедрые португальские повара приготовили ему обидное прозвище, а ещё сплетни, а ещё недовольство, а ещё… 

— Простите меня, сэр. Это очень важно. — Велозу неловко топтался на пороге. 

У них как раз появилась небольшая передышка. Реки вышли из берегов, затопив выжженные степи. Ней не знал, где переправиться, и тыкался о чавкающий берег. Массена также застрял из-за плохих дорог. 

Они остановились в маленькой деревушке, где их тепло принял хозяин вшивого притона, выделив Веллингтону собственную постель. От неё пахло грязным мужским телом, поэтому Веллингтон предпочёл свою походную. Он сидел на ней и разглядывал карту, когда в комнату сунулся Велозу. 

— У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы убраться, — огрызнулся Веллингтон.

Дверь за Велозу закрылась. Веллингтон сидел спиной, но услышал тихие шаги и обернулся. Карта выпала из рук. В нос ударил запах — не пороха, крови, страха и пота. Не грязи, оливкового масла или горького дыма. Пахло сладким, немытым женским телом — для войны запах непривычный, даже приторный, как португальские специи. Веллингтону открылась удивительная роскошь: дороже всего награбленного мародёрами, дороже завоеванных картин, пушек и знамён. Изломанные брови, ресницы и драгоценные камни — глаза. Голубые, зелёные, карие. Можно было представлять любые. 

«Какие глаза у Нея?» — взгляд Веллингтона уже зацепился за другое. Впадину между ключиц и абрис мягкой груди под мятым хлопковым платьем. Веллингтон проглотил слюну. Вязкий комок застрял в глотке — горький, как оливковое масло.

— Мои солдаты вышвырнут вас за минуту или уйдёте сами? 

Перед Веллингтоном стояли три шлюхи. Конечно, они не понимали по-английски, они даже не могли поднять головы. Они тупо смотрели на свои босые ноги. Как богини со старых картин — все в пыли и трещинах времени. Немолодые, некрасивые, задумчивые. Молчаливые. Велозу топтался рядом с ними. 

— Мне так сказали… Привести вам. 

— Кто сказал? 

— Не знать. Мне велено найти трёх девушек, я сделать. — Он хныкал, дёргая одну за рукав платья. — Возьмите, сэр! Они очень хорошо! Выберите любую! Очень хорошо! 

Он принялся тыкать в каждую пальцем, разворачивая и показывая Веллингтону со всех сторон, как товарного мула. Как какое-то блюдо.

Суп, рыба, мясо. Ещё бы вино.

«Интересно, Ней спит со шлюхами? А какого цвета у него глаза?» 

Велозу скакал перед ним юркой чёрной обезьянкой. Посмешище. Все они хотят сделать из Веллингтона посмешище. Даже его генералы, которые приказали Велозу найти для Веллингтона шлюх. Нужно было бы повесить их всех на суку завтра же. Но Веллингтон сделал другое: 

— Я могу взять одну?

— Хоть три, сэр! Берите все три! — обрадовался Велозу.

— Нет, только эту. — Веллингтон небрежно тыкнул пальцем в крайнюю. Девушка была полновата, грязное платье плотно прилипало к жирным бокам. Но было в ней нечто — та самая удивительная сила, которая притянула Веллингтона сразу, как только он оторвался от карты. Он согласился взять её, когда она только вошла. 

Он раздевал её, брал, слизывал дневную пыль с её лица, вдыхал запах её ладоней — кислый, острый, пряный. Запах земли. Может, она не была шлюхой, может, у неё была семья, муж, маленький жёлтый домик с печкой в Помбале. Веллингтону было плевать. Он взял её в ту самую минуту, когда увидел. 

Она была рыжей. 

Даже в темноте казалось, что в её прядях сверкали искры. Вот он — поцелуй огня. Застывшее пламя в немытых волосах португальской дурнушки. 

«Пылающий маршал», — вспомнил Веллингтон и толкнул девушку в сторону хозяйской кровати. Не пачкать же свою. 

— И я могу… делать с ней всё, что захочу? — обратился Веллингтон к Велозу.

— Конечно, сэр. Да, сэр! 

Велозу раскланялся и скрылся.

В каких же ублюдков мы превращаемся? 

Суп, рыба, мясо, вино. А ещё шлюха, а ещё — на её месте можно представить Нея. Сделать с ним всё, что захочешь. Избить, сломать, обнажить кость и суть, поиметь, разорвать на куски. Подчинить.

Победить. 

Воплотить все самые ужасные фантазии. Отомстить за Помбал, за Рединью. За превосходство. За то, что он рушил привычный, выстроенный, как солдатская шеренга, мир Веллингтона, полный войны, уродов и насилия. 

За то, что Ней был прекрасен. Рыжее пятно на жизни. 

Сотри его. 

Веллингтон погладил живот шлюхи — мягкий и дрожащий, как желе. Дряблую грудь. Она смотрела на него во все глаза — зелёные и тупые. Интересно, какие глаза у Нея? Веллингтон бросил:

— Перевернись. 

Она пискнула, поняла, но Веллингтон всё равно грубо пихнул её в бок. Рыжая покорно перекатилась на живот. Веллингтон с треском сорвал с неё платье, обнажая холмистое рыхлое тело. Шлюха заскулила на португальском. Наверно, переживала за свои тряпки. Веллингтона это не заботило — пойдёт домой голой. 

Спина у неё была вся прыщавая. Веллингтон схватил её за бока, притянул к себе и взял сзади. Она тихо подвывала, но это приятно ласкало уши. Чужие страдания всегда доставляли Веллингтону удовольствие. Его отвращала сама суть войны, но не зря он был военным. 

Он вбивался в неё, тело противно шлёпало о тело, яйца — об обвислый зад. В животе горячим сгустком разливалось удовольствие, голова отключалась. Веллингтон всегда много думал, но сейчас в мыслях было пусто. Изредка там всплывал Мишель, и Веллингтон в отместку царапал чужую спину, сдирая с прыщей маслянистую корку. Те лопались, кровили, оставляя на ладонях Веллингтона липкие следы. Шлюха фальшиво выла на одной ноте. 

Интересно, какая спина у Мишеля? 

Веллингтон остановился, вдохнул, пытаясь удержаться в реальности ещё на какое-то время. Прислушался — больше ничего не шлёпало и не хлюпало. Шлюха тоже притихла. Он слез с кровати и подошёл к своей сумке с личными вещами. Там были его пистолеты, аккуратно сложенные в чехол, и маленький тупоносый кинжал. Когда-то это был метровый бхудж (8) какого-то шаха, но шах погиб, а Веллингтону принесли его сломанный бхудж в подарок. Короткий и элегантный, с красивым лезвием — застывшая стальная волна. Рукоять ему сделали новую — из золота, в виде головы слона. 

Пиктон в шутку называл это слоновьим ножом. 

Рукоять была неудобной, лезвие перевешивало. Веллингтон давно не держал в руке оружия, но эта ощутимая тяжесть успокаивала. Это признак силы и власти. Когда шлюха увидела в его руке нож, она задрожала, сворачиваясь в клубок. Такая тупая и покорная, забитая — Веллингтон только сейчас заметил кровоподтёки на опухшем лице. Годы рабской жизни сделали из неё животное, не способное даже убежать при виде смерти. Веллингтон злобно шикнул и схватил её за голову. 

Лезвие не потеряло остроты с годами. Его маленький нож мог проткнуть и слона. Что Пиктон вообще понимает? Волосы шлюхи он срезал легко. Пряди падали на груди, которые качались в такт её всхлипам. За прядями падали слёзы, но Веллингтон продолжал методично срезать и срезать, крутя голову девки, как ему хотелось. Она не сопротивлялась. Только пару раз взвилась, когда Веллингтон неосторожно чиркнул лезвием по её черепу. Он её поранил, но был доволен: обкорнал коротко, как мальчишку. Веллингтон бросил бхудж и толкнул шлюху обратно на кровать. 

Он схватил её затылок — колкий и острый, а потом взял снова. И всё хлюпало, шлёпало, стонало и скрипело. Пахло потом и прокисшим молоком. Веллингтон вбивался в горячее липкое тело, словно под ним был кусок мяса. Он вбивался прямо в его мягкую розоватую середину — горячую и плотную — так, что с каждым толчком терял рассудок. Веллингтон тыкался шлюхе в затылок, целовал её прыщи на спине, изнывая от того сладкого и хорошего, что вот-вот должно было прийти. 

Девка заплакала, и Веллингтон на неё рявкнул. Её плач отвлекал. “Ней бы не плакал”. Веллингтон снова уткнулся носом в её волосы. Интересно, у него такие же? Отдающие желтизной, выгоревшие на солнце. 

Ещё немного. Ещё толчок. Сильнее, быстрее, ближе. Веллингтон вбился до упора, словно бы от этого зависела вся его жизнь, выгнулся колесом, чуть не сломав себе хребет.  
Это хорошо. Это правильно. Это...

— ...Мишель. 

А потом всё закончилось. Веллингтон лежал на кровати в липком пятне из собственного пота, шлюха свернулась рядом, но так, чтобы не касаться его. Боялась помешать или теперь он был ей противен? Всё тело набухло, отяжелело. Было тепло. Веллингтон всё смотрел на неё и думал выгнать, но язык не поворачивался. Он разглядел её лучше: девка была слишком бледной для испанки. Без волос она стала ужасной дурнушкой. Видимо, она понимала это и скулила в кулак, так что слюна капала на простыни. 

Веллингтон пожалел. На него накатило осознание. Придавило тяжёлым, душным — запахом грязной постели, запахом соли, сукровицы, этаким солёным и гадким. Это было поражение. Ней издевался над ним. Ней заставил Веллингтона драть эту дуру, обкорнать её. Ней заставил Веллингтона стонать и выгибаться в этом бешеном хмельном удовольствии.  
Ней снова победил. 

Они лежали молча ещё какое-то время, а потом шлюха дёрнула ногой и робко спросила на ломаном французском:

— Мишель — это ваша жена? 

— Дура. Молчи лучше. 

Веллингтон крутил одну ржавую прядь её волос в своих пальцах. Вся постель в волосах — они щекотали подмышки, бока и пятки. Веллингтон засыпал на ложе из мертвых языков пламени. Обрезанные волосы потускнели, в них больше не бились искры; теперь они были обычными, сероватыми, как зола. 

«Пылающий маршал — плохая кличка. Огонь быстро умирает», — Веллингтон смотрел на шлюху, но обращался к Мишелю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Обманный манёвр Нея, которым он прикрыл отступление Массены из Португалии. Веллингтон рассчитывал, что Массена вернётся, потому не торопился отправляться в преследование. В это время Массена двигался в Испанию, чтобы набраться там сил. 
> 
> (2) Битва при Помбале — схватка в одноимённом городе во время отступления Массены, которое прикрывал Ней. 
> 
> (3) Торреш-Ведреш — линии мощных укреплений на подступах к Лиссабону, построенные по приказу Веллингтона с 1809 по 1810 годы. 
> 
> (4) Томас Пиктон — английский генерал. 
> 
> (5) “Прекрасный урок в искусстве войны!” — фраза Томаса Пиктона, который был свидетелем удачного манёвра Нея. 
> 
> (6) Генри Перси — адъютант Веллингтона.
> 
> (7) Отсылка к Корнуэллу и “Триумфу Шарпа”, где описывается битва при Ассайе и конь Уэлсли — Диомед. 
> 
> (8) Бхудж — индийское холодное оружие наподобие глефы.


	4. Мёртвые воды

4.

Пиктон теперь задыхался от кашля — даже любимый зонт не спас от густых португальских ливней. Перси едва стоял на ногах. Веллингтон не узнал, чьей было идеей подсунуть ему шлюх через Велозу, но мстил страшно всем и каждому. Никакого супа, рыбы и вина. Только холодное мясо, такое жёсткое, что можно вывихнуть челюсть. Никакого отдыха, никакой жалости. 

Если кто-то хотел этой рыжей бабой расслабить Веллингтона или вынуть у него хребет — ничего у них не получится. Наоборот. Этот случай вселил в него страх: тот притаился в самой груди, свернулся в складках мундира и жалил, стоило Веллингтону только подумать о маршале Нее.

Веллингтон не был дураком. Если при виде рыжей шевелюры ты готов завалиться с грязной португальской шлюхой на кровать — проблема серьёзная. Это брешь в твоей стальной броне. Это зараза. Это маленькая тварь, которая отравляет тебя. 

Ты должен вдавить её в землю, как ядовитого скорпиона. Веллингтон должен был втоптать Нея в песок, наступить на голову мягким сапогом из кожи и проломить череп. Или сразить его ядром во время битвы — только чтобы в этот раз ни Перси, ни пушки из японской меди не дали осечки. Или утопить его в реке. Или отравить. Застрелить. Просто прикончить.  
У Веллингтона не должно быть привязанностей. 

У его солдат не будет отдыха. 

Но скорпион жалил. Степи, по которым они шли, то покрывались треснутой коркой засухи, то превращались в грязь от беспощадных проливных дождей. Они проходили километры за километрами, изводили коней и людей, но так и не догнали Нея. 

Утешало одно: ему приходилось так же туго. Даже хуже. У французов не было поддержки, не хватало еды. Они были брошены. Арьергард — самая нелёгкая участь. Вся Португалия обернулась французам врагом. Она вилась змеями под копытами их лошадей, преследовала дикой рысью. Им нигде не было покоя. 

Веллингтон каждый день был с ними. Представлял, просчитывал: куда они двинутся, куда повернут? В Нее не было ловкой увёртливости Сульта, но его бесхитростные манёвры ставили Веллингтона в тупик. И всё же они держались на равных. Ней не мог избавиться от него, не мог отбросить, обмануть или убежать. В то же время Веллингтон не успевал догнать его. Каждое утро он встречал неустанный арьергард Нея, которого не смущали никакие лишения. 

Каждый вечер он разглядывал далёкие огни французских костров, которые ему подмигивали. 

Слухи о безжалостности виконта Веллингтона дошли даже до самого Веллингтона. Всё чаще ему докладывали о случаях дезертирства. Португальские генералы боялись попадаться ему на глаза. Оно и правильно. Веллингтон мало спал. Усталость ввинчивалась в висок, как штопор. 

— Нужно отдых. Ваши солдаты уставать. У нас про такое говорят: мёртвые воды не двигают мельниц, — мурчал над ухом Велозу. — Ваши солдаты ослабнут скоро. Не будут двигать мельниц, не будут двигать армию. 

Вот кого-кого, а Велозу трудности ежедневных изматывающих марш-бросков совершенно не смущали. Как по установленному негласному порядку он донимал Веллингтона разговорами, а когда они проходили через застывшие в немом страхе деревни — весело перебрасывался парой другой слов с местными жителями. 

Каждый день Велозу качал головой, разглядывая Веллингтона: он похудел, заострились скулы, рот всегда был сжат до боли, так что на щеках проступали желваки. И каждый день Велозу повторял одно и то же: 

— Нужно отдых. Нужно отдых.

Как петух тупоголовый. Один раз Веллингтон не выдержал и швырнул в него сапогом. Велозу увернулся, как кошка, и совершенно не обиделся, а буквально на следующий день генералы Веллингтона дружно, пусть и с опаской, сказали:

— Нужен небольшой отдых, сэр. 

Веллингтон отрезал сразу: 

— Нет. 

Но если бы он мог, он умолял бы Нея:

«Остановись. Оступись. Дай мне поймать тебя. Мы оба упёртые. Мы оба — с дьяволом в волосах. Один из нас рано или поздно сломается».

Это буду я. 

Веллингтон не мог дать себе сломаться. Он оглядел генералов и в их отупевших лицах и красных глазах не нашёл поддержки. Пиктон шумно высморкался в носовой платок: 

— У Массены положение хуже нашего. В Испании его ждёт такой же голод и партизаны. Им некуда бежать. Мы ничего не потеряем, сэр. 

— Дезертиров всё больше, сэр

— Солдаты измотаны, сэр. 

Они давили. Численное превосходство было не на стороне Веллингтона, но он не собирался потакать чужим желаниям. Война — это не ясли. Он не выходил за рамки разумного. Он делал всё правильно. Ведь все эти годы они заводили Массену в ловушку, в глубь Португалии, а теперь медленно окружали. Массену, не Нея. Веллингтон каждый раз себя поправлял. 

Он всё делал правильно.

Он всё делал правильно. 

Он правда делал? Или Ней свёл его с ума? 

Все ждали его ответа, но Веллингтон молчал. Молчать — значит дать слабину, а ещё подставить свои решения под сомнение, а ещё выразить неуверенность, а ещё… 

— Прибыл парламентёр, сэр! — Перси вошёл в комнату спокойно, как того требовали приличия, но лицо раскраснелось от волнения. — Кажется, маршал Ней предлагает перемирие. 

Все зашептались. Велингтон поднял руку, восстанавливая тишину. Пригласили парламентёра: эту роль принял на себя один из адъютантов Нея, кудрявый и тощий. Имя Веллингтон не запомнил. 

— Маршал Ней не может отдавать таких распоряжений. Он не главнокомандующий. — Веллингтон цеплялся за любые возможности отказать. В первую очередь — самому себе. 

— Маршал Ней — командующий арьергардом. У него есть все полномочия. Наша разведка...

По комнате опять прошёл ропот. Но парламентёр не смутился, он смотрел Веллингтону в глаза — нагло и прямо. Молодой. Оттого говорил резковато. Додумался Ней в штаб надменных англичан послать самого несдержанного. Может, потому что и сам был таким? Парламентёр продолжал:

— Так вот, наша разведка говорит о том, что вы истощены длительными переходами.

— Вы истощены сильнее. 

— Тогда отчего вы нас ещё не поймали? — кудрявый нагло вздёрнул голову. 

Веллингтон слышал, как злобно засопел Перси в дальнем конце комнаты. 

— Маршал Ней предлагает перемирие на два дня, с условием, что ни одна из армий не двинется с места и не изменит своих позиций. 

В висках давило. Боль вкручивалась в мозг. Этот день многое даст Массене. Но с другой стороны — что они теряли? Португалия выжжена, Испания суха. Там Массену ждут партизаны и голод. Жозеф бездействовал. Единственной угрозой мог быть Ней. И скрытая ловушка в его предложении. 

И тут Веллингтон повернул голову к своим генералам. Это произошло прежде, чем он успел подумать. Вопросов было много, сомнений — ещё больше, и ему нужна была... поддержка. Конвенция в Синтре ещё была свежа в его памяти. Он не хотел снова бежать и отчитываться перед следственной комиссией, не хотел закончить как Далримпл или Баррард — эти два старых идиота, которым лень было поднять зад, чтобы сесть на коня. 

Веллингтон посмотрел на Пиктона, и тот медленно кивнул, прижимая к носу платок. 

Так бывает, когда рвёшься впереди всех, тащишь за собой огромный груз — целую армию. Каждый шаг настолько тяжёлый, что ноги проваливаются в землю по щиколотку. И в один день либо рвётся что-то у тебя внутри, либо рвётся лебёдка. Ты падаешь. Или... кто-нибудь помогает.

Веллингтон держал себя как можно дальше от этого, он готов был тащить всё в одиночку, упёртый, как мул. Но сегодня сдался. Вслед за Пиктоном закивали все остальные. Рот наполнился кислым привкусом поражения и стыда. Веллингтон должен был решить всё сам. Ему словно переломили хребет, выпрямить спину никак не получалось. Может, ноша была слишком тяжела? 

Он встал. За ним поднялись все остальные. Веллингтон глянул на кудрявого. Щека француза дёрнулась: он сдерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться. Веллингтон сжал пальцы. Заехать бы ему по морде. 

— Остальное решим наедине.

Кудрявого звали Рабьо. Когда все официальные тонкости по поводу перемирия были соблюдены, Рабьо оживился, превратившись в этакого взбалмошного лохматого щенка. Его задача была выполнена, и строить из себя надменного француза больше не было нужды. Он даже с удовольствием отобедал. Велозу разглядывал Рабьо и с улыбкой подливал ему вина. 

Веллингтон к еде не притронулся. Аппетит пропал. Он представлял, как одним ударом об стол раскроит Рабьо его кудрявую башку. Велозу крутился вокруг стола и тыкался Веллингтону под локоть:

— Вы совсем не есть, сэр. Я приготовил плохо? Так нельзя, сэр. Нужно поесть. Ваш гость ещё подумать, что суп отравлен. 

Веллингтон оскалился на него, и Велозу исчез. Если суп был действительно отравлен, Рабьо этого не заметил бы. Аппетит у него был поистине французский. После обеда Веллингтон задержал его снова. 

— Я отправлю к вам своего адъютанта.

Рабьо надменно тряхнул кудрями. 

— Зачем, простите? 

— Мне нужно передать маршалу Нею письмо. 

— Вы можете отправить через меня. — Рабьо даже не пытался скрыть своё удивление. 

— Это личное. — Веллингтон сухо улыбнулся и отвернулся к столу. Он не видел этого, но знал: Рабьо небрежно кивнул и вышел.

Веллингтон взял перо. Начиналось самое сложное. С письмами у него всегда было неладно. Ещё начиная с первых любовных записок в молодости. Веллингтон предпочитал сухость и краткость отчётов, он редко писал жене. А если и писал, то долго сидел над пустым листом, кратко и спешно перечислял свои дела, а потом, как бы для интереса, спрашивал о её жизни и детях.

Недавно от Китти пришёл ответ — Веллингтон держал письмо в нагрудном кармане, но её слова его ни капли не волновали.

Что он мог передать Нею? Свою ненависть? Своё восхищение? Но как можно передать это «ненависть» на письме? Странное, злое, абстрактное понятие одними чернилами и словами. А любовь? 

Перо зацарапало само, словно выскребая слова у Веллингтона из самой души. Правду сказать, там было совсем мало. Но он всё же сделал это. Через минуту на его пороге стоял Перси. 

Веллингтон протянул ему запечатанный кусок бумаги. Такой маленький, что его можно было спрятать в ладони. 

— Передайте это маршалу Нею лично в руки. 

— А если маршала Нея не окажется на месте? 

Веллингтон пожал плечами. 

— Будете сидеть под его дверью и ждать. 

Если Перси и удивился, то он этого не показал. Хороший мальчик. Сдержанность получше, чем у Рабьо. 

— Скажите, что ответ нужен вам как можно быстрее. И ждите, пока Ней его напишет. Только тогда возвращайтесь обратно. — Веллингтон решил придать этой миссии важность. — Присмотритесь к Рабьо. И к лагерю в том числе. Главное, не передавайте это письмо ни адъютантам, ни секретарям. Не давайте его вообще никому. Только маршалу Нею, вы поняли? 

«Чёрт возьми, Перси, ты не понимаешь, что тебе поручено. Держи этот маленький кусок бумаги в своём рукаве. Не потеряй его». 

— Да, сэр! 

Как только Перси сжал письмо в кулаке, невидимый скорпион на груди Веллингтона моргнул чёрными глазками, защёлкал жвалами, размахнулся и ударил хвостом. Его тонкое жгучее жало воткнулось Веллингтону под ключицу. Он охнул. Яд горячей волной разошёлся по груди. 

Веллингтон сжал губы и вышел на улицу, чтобы проследить за отъездом. Небо было безоблачное и голубое. Воздух стоял плотный, жар дрожал над землёй. Перси и Рабьо быстро собрались и уехали.

Веллингтон решил пройтись. Он зашёл в конюшню, погладил тёплый бок Копенгагена. Дал коню немного овса со своей ладони. Важно время от времени самому кормить лошадь, самому её чистить или даже просто гладить по свалявшейся гриве. Тогда можешь быть уверен, что лошадь будет считать тебя своим другом и никогда не скинет в разгар боя из страха за собственную шкуру. Она будет с тобой до конца. 

Едкий запах навоза и сена не отвращал. Наоборот — возвращал Веллингтону чувство чего-то естественного. Копенгаген доел овёс и недовольно зафыркал, шаря губами по ладони. Веллингтон оглянулся и увидел то, что и рассчитывал увидеть. Велозу. 

Повар проходил мимо. Походка у него была, как у моряка. Пружинистая, ловкая. Такой устоит при любой качке. Шёл он настороженно, на Веллингтона не смотрел, но явно всё подмечал своими зелёными глазами и уж тем более внимательно слушал. Веллингтон был уверен, что Велозу не такой дурак, каким притворяется. Он свистнул:

— Эй, повар, иди-ка сюда. 

Велозу встрепенулся, заморгал и побежал к Веллингтону, смешно раскачиваясь. 

— О, сэр, не думать, что вы тут. Я вот вышел погулять. Невозможно у жаркой печи. Но и на улице та же печка. — Он провёл рукой по лбу и показал её Веллингтону. Розоватая обезьянья ладошка блестела от пота. 

— Советую лишний раз мне зубы не заговаривать, — бросил Веллингтон, продолжая поглаживать коня. 

— Что вы, сэр. Никаких заговоров!

— Заткнись и слушай; раз уж ты так часто гуляешь и любишь совать свой нос куда не надо, то вот что. Ты хорошо знаешь эти места? 

Велозу напрягся. 

— Вы меня на юге подобрали, сэр. Так далеко от родного дома не заходил. 

— А мне кажется, ты всю Португалию наизусть знаешь, — оскалился Веллингтон. Велозу скрючился и разом превратился в уродливого горбуна. Пота на лице прибавилось. Велозу смотрел на Веллингтона исподлобья. Злобный взгляд зверюги, когда на неё наставляли ружьё.

— Никак нет, сэр. Жизнь простая. Всего лишь повар. Дальше своей деревни ни ногой. Разве что выехать, поразвлечься…

Мигел тут же прикусил язык, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего. 

— О, правда? — Веллингтон улыбнулся. — Развлечения мне как раз и нужны. И ты мне сейчас всё про них расскажешь. 

Велозу уже уменьшился вдвое. Он поднял голову на Веллингтона. Глаза его почти умоляли, но Веллингтону было плевать. Веллингтон долго тянул свой груз и зашёл слишком далеко. 

— Но сначала ты принесёшь мне оливкового масла. Налей во что-нибудь, только так, чтобы не пролилось. 

— Масла, сэр? 

— Да, а потом будешь отвечать на мои вопросы. И побыстрее. 

— Да, сэр, — глухо отозвался Велозу и заковылял прочь. 

Когда он ушёл, Веллингтон шкодливо осмотрелся. В конюшне было тихо. Лошади били себя тугими хвостами-плетьми. Конюхи уходили всегда, стоило Веллингтону появиться в конюшне. Это было негласное правило. 

Веллингтон постоял ещё немного, чувствуя, что духота облепляет его, как мухи облепляют лошадиные бока. А потом он вдруг прижался к Копенгагену и обнял его за твёрдую мускулистую шею. Конь всхрапнул, ткнулся Веллингтону в ухо мордой, ожидая, что его покормят. Но Веллингтон просто стоял, пытаясь запомнить прикосновение гладкой лошадиной шерсти к его щеке. Это вселяло в него уверенность и спокойствие. 

Он всё делал правильно.

Он всё делал правильно.

Правда?

«Копенгаген, скажи мне», — Веллингтон отстранился. Плохо, когда в сорок лет единственный друг, который у тебя есть, — это твой же конь. Веллингтон не часто позволял себе эту слабость. Так было в Индии. Там у него не было никого, кто мог бы поддержать. Веллингтон часами просиживал в конюшне — сам чистил Диомеда, расчёсывал ему гриву и никого не подпускал к своему коню. Эти методичные движения — вверх-вниз по шерсти, пока она не начнёт лосниться — успокаивали, помогали думать. Когда становилось совсем худо, Веллингтон прижимался к Диомеду. Лошади всегда были сильнее людей. 

Копенгаген смотрел на Веллингтона влажными умными глазами, но, конечно же, не понимал и не мог разделить той тяжести, что нёс на себе его хозяин. 

«Я всё делаю правильно», — убедил себя Веллингтон. 

В любом случае, мёртвые воды не двигают мельниц.


	5. Письмо

5.

У большого кособокого дома, исполнявшего роль штаба, сидели гвардейцы. Перси приказали ждать с ними, объяснив тем, что маршал Ней занят.

— А чем занят? — вкрадчиво спросил Перси. 

— Я в толк беру? — француз злобно зыркнул на Перси и сплюнул. — Это их важные командирские дела. А нам тут велено сидеть и помалкивать. 

Перси помалкивал. Во французском лагере никто не обрадовался появлению англичанина. Рабьо держался бодро всю дорогу, рассказывал, как прекрасно им живётся и как живописны португальские широты. Перси хмурился и слушал. Рабьо уверял, что, будь его воля, он вернулся бы в Португалию снова. 

Теперь, глядя на пожелтевшие, худые лица французов, которые проходили мимо, Перси был уверен: простые солдаты Португалию давно прокляли. Она принесла им болезни, ужас и жар, а также голод. Пара французов гнала по улицам костлявую драную кошку. Увидев Перси, французы остановились, попятились, недобро глядя на него из-под бровей. Один француз недовольно сплюнул, явно сетуя на утерянную добычу, что нашла защиту у Перси. 

Кошка в благодарность потёрлась о его ногу. Неожиданно Перси затошнило. Он представил, как наслаждались бы эти французы, обгладывая тоненькие косточки с вонючим кошачьим мясом. Надо было ему стоять здесь и не дать поймать людям кошку! Но потом он вспомнил, что эти люди, пусть даже оголодавшие, оставались его врагами. Возможно, жизнь этой кошки повлияет на какой-нибудь дальнейший бой, а значит, Перси косвенно, но всё же поможет своей армии, своей стране. А главное, своему виконту — лучшему из людей, по мнению Перси. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить кошку в ответ, потому что теперь они были союзниками, замешанными в бедах французов, но кошка прогнулась под его рукой. Наученная горьким опытом, она сторонилась человеческих рук. Кошка ушла, оставив Перси в компании двух неразговорчивых гвардейцев. Он обречённо вздохнул. До чего война довела людей, а теперь ещё и животных. 

Через час Перси раздражёно пинал камушки, ещё через два сел играть с французами в карты, то и дело поглядывая на горизонт. Вдалеке красным разливался закат. Каждую секунду Перси проверял пальцами письмо, спрятанное в кармане, и светил всеми своими козырями. 

После двух проигранных партий явился маршал Ней, чтобы спасти Перси от полного разгрома. Он ехал в окружении своей свиты: ордена начищены, мундиры — цвета синих волн, что бьются о скалы Португалии там, где кончается вся Европа. 

Маршал Ней удивленно оглядел Перси с ног до головы.

— Что же никто не сказал, что меня ждут?

Генералы и адъютанты переглянулись. Все они видели Перси впервые. Только Рабьо, который держался от маршала чуть в стороне, робко пожал плечами. Ней этого не заметил.

Ублюдок даже его не предупредил!

Ней слез с лошади и махнул Перси. Они зашли в дом — самый большой в этой маленькой безымянной деревне. Временный кабинет Нея был раньше чьей-то спальней. Вещей практически не было. В углу расправлена походная кровать. Маленький, но чистый стол — никаких бумаг и карт. 

Виконт Веллингтон велел Перси быть внимательным ко всему, и он огляделся. Но тут же забыл обо всём, как мальчишка при виде красивой игрушки. Игрушки, которой не было ни у кого во всей Европе и даже у виконта Веллингтона, лучшего из людей, по мнению Перси. 

Это была сабля. Она лежала на подушке — такая прекрасная, словно походная кровать маршала Нея была вовсе не кроватью маршала Нея, а всего лишь подставкой под её величество. 

Ножны украшали хитрые сплетения узоров, затейливые, как арабская письменность. Они напоминали виноградную лозу, которая серебром тянулась по ножнам, перемежаясь с царственной синей тканью — бархатом. Сабля была длиннее, чем все когда-либо виденные Перси, и ближе к концу ломалась, как кривой коготь. Она была необычна и неправильна — этакая восточная дикарка. К ней тянулись руки — к её гладким изгибам и грубому излому. 

Ней поймал взгляд Перси, и тот сразу потупился. В его глазах было столько желания обладать — такого непристойного, как у вора. Ней мог ревновать к своей сабле, как к женщине, стальные изгибы которой ласкал в фантазиях какой-то юнец. 

Но Ней не разозлился. Он подошёл к кровати и бережно взял саблю в руки. 

— Нравится? 

— Очень, — с восторгом выдавил Перси. — Очень, господин маршал. 

Ней щёлкнул ножнами — идеальный острый звук. Он обнажил несколько сантиметров начищенной стальной плоти. На ней были выбиты буквы:

«Генералу Нею в подарок от Первого Консула в память о дружбе и уважении. Сабля паши, павшего в битве при Абукире». 

Несколько секунд они вчитывались в эти слова вместе. Ней — как будто впервые. Поддаваясь общему настроению в армии, Перси только кривился при упоминании Бонапарта. Но его имя гремело победами и нерушимой славой и вызывало у всех щекотливый интерес. Для Перси Бонапарт был чем-то далёким и страшным, раз уж с ним не спешил тягаться даже виконт Веллингтон — лучший из людей, по мнению Перси. 

Ножны щёлкнули снова. В комнате будто сразу потемнело. Исчезло таинственное свечение восточной стали. Ней продолжал любовно разглядывать саблю. Его губы чуть изогнулись в улыбке, словно он вспоминал что-то приятное:

— Тысяча восемьсот первый год. Наша первая встреча. Ровесники. Тридцать с небольшим. Молодые, ну прямо как вы. И император… тогда ещё Первый Консул. Невысокий, худой. Но сила в нём уже была.

Ней отвернулся, и Перси застыл. В ушах звучал тёплый голос Нея: «Молодой, ну прямо как вы». Наполеон Бонапарт — это звучное имя покорителя Европы. Оно могло вселять страх, поэтому англичане нашли ему альтернативу — Бони. Но даже будучи Бони, император Франции виделся Перси грозной фигурой злого тирана и полководческого гения. 

Пропаганда работала как надо. И теперь это совсем не вязалось со словами маршала Нея о молодом парне тридцати лет — невысоком, худом, который мог дарить такие красивые подарки. 

Ещё никто так просто не описывал Наполеона Бонапарта, как это сделал маршал Ней. Маршал Ней вообще был прост в выражениях.

«Наполеон Бонапарт. Император французов. Захватчик Европы. Молодой, как я», — это в голове Перси никак не укладывалось. 

Ней вернул саблю на кровать. 

— Таких две во всей Европе — у меня и маршала Мюрата. Конечно, моя лучше, но не вздумайте сказать об этом Мюрату. Он меня убьёт. 

Ней посмотрел Перси в глаза, и они рассмеялись. Но в то же время Перси кольнула страшная догадка: это действительно просто слова, ведь Ней не боится ничего. И — если надо — он этой же саблей разрубит Мюрата от плеча до паха.

— Я рад перемирию, — уже серьёзно продолжил Ней. — Хоть один день смогу выспаться. Честное слово, ваш виконт меня загнал. Пристал, как репей. И что же вы хотите мне сказать?

Он сел на стул и также предложил сесть Перси, точно они были старыми знакомыми, но Перси отказался.

— Я к вам с личной передачей от виконта Веллингтона, господин маршал. 

Перси достал письмо и протянул Нею. Тот нахмурился, словно Веллингтон мог спрятать в нём скорпиона, но всё же взял бумагу. 

— Я отправлю ответ с одним из своих адъютантов. Если оно, конечно, требует ответа. 

— Оно требует, господин маршал. Не смею вас торопить, но виконт говорил, что это срочно, и просил ожидать вашего ответа на месте. Я прожду здесь хоть ночь, если хотите, господин маршал.

Ней улыбнулся. 

— А неделю прождёте? 

— И неделю, господин маршал! — с жаром выпалил Перси.

Нею всегда нравилась солдатская горячность. Наверно, потому, что он и сам был таким. Он распечатал письмо и принялся читать. Перси разглядывал маршала Нея. Маршала Нея, о котором ходили легенды: как он бил австрияков, как сносил русских, как всегда рвался впереди всех. 

К удивлению Перси, он оказался совсем не рыжим — брюнетом. Но когда он поворачивался к солнцу — лучи вспыхивали в его голове, как пламя. Вот это был Пылающий маршал. 

И тут Пылающий маршал действительно загорелся. 

Он посмотрел на Перси тёмными, почти чёрными глазами. В них горела злость. 

— Это что, шутка? — он резко махнул рукой с письмом. Воздух мазнул Перси по лицу. Он дёрнулся, как от удара. 

И тут Ней заорал Перси прямо в лицо:

— Да вы понимаете, какого чёрта тут написано?! 

— Клянусь, я не читал письма, господин маршал… 

Голос Нея был низкий и глубокий, как львиный рык. Перси отступил, боясь гнева разбуженного хищника. Неужели виконт Веллингтон мог поставить его в неловкое положение? Забросить в клетку со львом? Боже, да ведь он понятия не имел, о чём там говорится. 

— Но… виконт Веллингтон всегда серьёзен в своих словах и намерениях. Что бы там ни было написано, я уверен… — у Перси кончались слова и идеи для будущей лжи, но Ней только отмахнулся.

— К дьяволу вас и вашего виконта! — рявкнул он. И снова повторил: 

— К дьяволу… раз уж Веллингтон смеет… Я ничего не боюсь! 

Ней схватил перо, быстро начеркал ответ на куске бумаги и всучил Перси. Он ничего не говорил, снова перечитывая письмо, хмурил брови. Синее пламя злости в его глазах утихло. 

Перси с мальчишеским любопытством, недостойным солдата, тянул свой нос к письму. Что же могло так разозлить маршала Нея? Но письмо ему не вернули. Видимо, Ней собирался его сжечь. 

— Что же, я ничего не боюсь, — глухо прорычал Ней, не обращаясь ни к кому. Потом взглянул на Перси: 

— Я думаю, ваша миссия окончена. Вот мой ответ. Пусть уж виконт Веллингтон будет им доволен. Я позвал бы вас на ужин, но, простите, в продовольствии мы ограничены. Вашими же стараниями. Всего хорошего. 

Обратно Перси скакал с пустым желудком и тяжёлой головой. Лицо потрескалось от жара и песка, но он не давал себе отдыха. Остановился всего раз, чтобы глотнуть воды и развернуть бумагу, небрежно сложенную Неем.

У маршала был красивый, аккуратный почерк, так несвойственный вспыльчивому и грубоватому человеку. Перси кусал сухие губы, краснея и злясь на себя, что предал своего виконта и сунул нос куда не следовало, но всё же прочитал: 

«Я буду. Но если это ложь, то отправляйтесь в ад. Маршал Ней».


	6. Перемирие

6\. 

Веллингтон не видел в охоте смысла. Имитация естественного отбора. Безжалостная игра. Ему говорили, что страх и жажда преследования на охоте так же будоражит, как война. Веллингтон фыркал. Никакая это не война. И даже не пародия. Охота — это увлечение для трусов и жадных убийц. Силы ведь заведомо не равны. По одну сторону — животные, а по другую — люди с ружьями, собаками и лошадьми. Это не война, а догонялки. Жестокие догонялки насмерть.

Но в Индии он был молод и безвестен, ему нужно было больше друзей и хороших связей. Во всяком случае, так убеждал себя Артур Уэлсли. Не виконт Веллингтон. Виконт Веллингтон часто вспоминает Артура Уэлсли и удивляется, какие у него были примитивные желания.

Артур Уэлсли мог влюбиться в девушку, мог копить ради неё состояние, мог заводить друзей. Мог пойти охотиться на тигра. Артур Уэлсли морозил зад на влажном мху, которым поросла земля. Джунгли в Индии такие густые, что солнце едва пробивается сквозь тяжёлую листву. Воздух влажный. Пахло разложением и болотом. Артур прижимал к себе ружьё и глядел вокруг. Деревья, лианы, какие-то дикие цветы смешивались в одно пёстрое пятно. Как различить в этом что-то? Как увидеть тигра, первее, чем он тебя? 

Охота — это не война. Силы заведомо неравны. С одной стороны человек — жалкий, маленький, с плохим зрением и отбитым нюхом. А с другой — совершенство природы, убийца с клыками в палец толщиной.

Тигр, тигр, жгучий страх,  
Ты горишь в ночных лесах.  
Чей бессмертный взор, любя,  
Создал страшного тебя?

Артур бормотал себе под нос стишок. За этими строками он прятал не восхищение, а страх. С ними был проводник индус, ещё парочка особенно храбрых офицеров-шотландцев и коллектор из Лондона. Полный и весёлый мужик, это была не первая его охота. Денег у него было полно, он давал балы и постоянно зазывал всех охотиться на бекасов или тигров. 

У Артура денег было не шибко, и он заходил к коллектору в свободное время и мечтал тоже стать таким богатым и ни в чём себе не отказывать. Артур долго разглядывал широкую сухую шкуру у коллектора дома и не понимал: как такого зверя можно убить? 

На охоте он жался в кусты, прижимая к щеке ружьё — это твёрдое гладкое прикосновение успокаивало и как будто защищало. Коллектор обмахивал красное лицо опахалом. Он подмигнул Артуру. Кончик носа у него блестел от пота. 

Артуру было одновременно и холодно, и горячо. Он всё время поглядывал назад. Он рванулся бы даже от кошачьего мяуканья, какой там тигр. Глупый, трусливый Артур Уэлсли. 

А виконт Веллингтон умнее? Смелее? 

Заросли Португалии такие же глухие, как в Индии. И вот опять он сидел на влажном мху и морозил зад. В руке держал пистолет. Глупый и трусливый виконт Веллингтон. Он смотрел на стволы деревьев. Ночью они казались почти чёрными, как выжженными. Коренастые и уродливые деревья тропических лесов. Над головой они сплетали свои ветви. В просветах виднелось пенистое небо с тусклыми крапинками звёзд. 

На что вы надеетесь, виконт Веллингтон? Поймать тигра? Победить природу? Жизнь? Доказать себе что-то? Вы такой глупый, виконт Веллингтон, как тот мальчишка — Артур Уэлсли. Вот только Артур Уэлсли был живым — он боялся, он любил, он мечтал. А вы уже мёртвый. Не ждите. Вставайте и уходите. Глупый-глупый виконт Веллингтон. 

Но он не уходил. Даже если ждать ему нечего — ночная природа несла покой и отдых. Пел сверчок — тринь, тринь, тринь — тихо и тоскливо. Впереди что-то хрустнуло. Это могла быть птица, но Веллингтон насторожился. Ладони вспотели, рукоять он держал не крепко. Смешно, виконт Веллингтон, вы вообще думаете, что сможете кого-то убить?  
Главнокомандующий — не солдат. Вам душка не хватит, вы проиграете. Армия не вступится за вас, тут вы один на один с тигром. И не спрячетесь ни за чью спину. 

А потом захрустело снова. Сапоги ломали ветки. К Веллингтону вышел человек в плаще. Секунду-другую они присматривались друг к другу, а потом Веллингтон опустил пистолет:

— Не надеялся, что вы придёте, — честно сказал он.

Ней держал под уздцы лошадь. Он долго смотрел на пистолет и только потом перевёл глаза на Веллингтона. 

— Почему? Думали, я испугаюсь? — его губы растянулись в улыбке. Веллингтону это показалось оскалом. Таким предупредительным оскалом, как у хищника перед смертоносным прыжком. 

— Думал, вы более благоразумны. Я мог подстроить ловушку.

— Это низко.

— Кто вам сказал, что я не такой?

Пистолет всё ещё был у Веллингтона в руках. Ней видел это. Ней стоял перед ним — живой Ней. Не пятно где-то среди кровавой бани. Не видение, не шлюха на чужой кровати. Настоящий Ней. Веллингтон вцепился в него взглядом, чтобы отложить в памяти; чтоб отпечатать в подкорке мозга. 

«Ты успокоился? Ты увидел его. Вот он. Болезнь, которая сводила тебя с ума». 

Ведь Веллингтон уже давно знал: Ней его так волнует не из-за преследования. Не из-за войны. Это чувство другое. Жгучее и дикое, где-то там в груди — куда жалил каждый день скорпион при одном упоминании — Ней, Ней, Ней. 

Господи, он ведь всего лишь человек. 

В небесах иль средь зыбей  
Вспыхнул блеск твоих очей?  
Как дерзал он так парить?  
Кто посмел огонь схватить?

— Я ничего не боюсь. Если бы вы устроили засаду — я перебил бы всех.

Ней говорил спокойно. Веллингтон настороженно вслушивался в его голос. Грубоватый французский, простые чеканные фразы солдата. Острый акцент и жёсткий тембр. Такой бывает у немцев. А как спокойно он говорил об убийстве — своих слов не стеснялся.

— Весьма наивно.

— Поверьте, Веллингтон, — Ней снова оскалился, дёрнув краем рта. Этот жест как будто говорил: «Поверьте мне, я убью вас, если захочу. С пистолетом вы или без».

Наверно, Бонапарт его за это и ценит. За эту хамоватую храбрость на грани с безрассудством. За этот издевательский блеск в глазах, как будто Ней насмехался над каждым — над врагом, над войной, даже над смертью. За эту кривую улыбку. Бонапарту Ней улыбается чаще. Бонапарту Ней служит, а Веллингтон ему кто? Веллингтона он может и убить. А может и нет. Веллингтон для него ничто. 

Жгучий скорпион снова зашевелился в груди. И зачем он думал о Бонапарте? Тут даже тягаться не с кем. Бонапарт Неем владел, а Ней… владел Веллингтоном. 

— Вы один? 

— Меня сопровождали. Португалец. Больше никто об этом не знает. У него моя лошадь. 

— Он знает, с кем вы?

— Я сказал, что дело в женщине, — осторожно ответил Веллингтон, быстро глянув на Нея сверху вниз. 

— Ах, значит, теперь я женщина? 

«Ты и шлюхой был», — мысленно ответил Веллингтон и встал. Ней оказался немного ниже ростом, но был намного шире в плечах и крепче. Веллингтон представлял, как на каких-нибудь советах Ней выпрямляется и бросает слова своим звучным, сильным голосом. Как он кричит, поворачивается лицом к врагу, а за ним тут же встают десятки и тысячи. Ведь можно ничего не бояться. За такими плечами можно спрятаться целой армией. За Неем совершенно не страшно. 

Веллингтон сделал маленький шажок навстречу. Прижаться бы к его широкой спине, укрыться, как за стеной. Она твёрдая и по-солдатски прямая. Но Веллингтон просто молчал и смотрел Нею в лицо. У него был вздёрнутый нос и упрямый подбородок с ямочкой. Широкое обветренное лицо обрамляли кудрявые волосы. Ночью они казались тёмными. 

— Ну, чего же вы молчите, Веллингтон? — мягко спросил Ней. Как быстро они избавились от формальностей, оставшись один на один. — Какая истинная причина нашей встречи? Я скоро должен вернуться в лагерь. 

— Я хотел объясниться. И покончить с этим. 

— С чем? 

Веллингтон правда не знал. Какие объяснения, какой лагерь? Почему они не могут просто врасти в землю и смотреть друг другу в глаза? Не прижимать к глазам холодное железо подзорных труб, не выглядывать на поле битвы, в Помбале, в Рединье. Просто быть здесь.

— Давайте отойдём немного. Тот, с кем я приехал, показал мне одно место. Тут недалеко. 

Ней безразлично пожал плечами. Это была небрежность чересчур смелого человека, который любил рисковать. В другое время Веллингтону показалось бы это глупым, но сейчас удивляло и притягивало. 

Веллингтон крадучись шёл между деревьями, за ним следовал Ней, ведя свою лошадь. Через несколько метров они увидели овраг, о котором Веллингтону рассказал Велозу. Не соврал, значит. Веллингтон осторожно скользнул вниз, держась за выступающие камни. Ней решил, что тащить туда лошадь глупо, стреножил и пустил пастись. 

— И на кой чёрт все эти прятки? — буркнул Ней, неуклюже спускаясь по пологому склону.

Веллингтон уже ждал его внизу. Овраг был глубокий и каменистый. Ней споткнулся, махнул рукой, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, и Веллингтон удержал его за локоть. 

— Проклятье!

Ней устоял на ногах, но даже после этого Веллингтон не отпустил его. Пальцы крепко вцепились в предплечье. Даже через ткань ощущалась теплота. Теплота чужого человеческого тела. Наверно, такие же тёплые у Нея волосы, нагретые полуденным солнцем. Его кожа. Его губы. 

Веллингтон поцеловал. Тут, как и на войне, надо пользоваться любым моментом и преимуществом. Веллингтон воспользовался и моментом, и тем, что Ней был ниже его. И поцеловал. Ничего тёплого в этом не было. Прижался к тому самому, кривому и наглому уголку губ. Быстро и сухо. Устало. Веллингтон так устал — от войны, от мыслей, от Нея.  
От Нея — сильней всего. 

Скорпион у Веллингтона в груди затрепыхался, заскрипел жвалами, но всё было кончено. Веллингтон раздавил его сапогом. Панцирь хрустнул, скорпион задёргался, но жизнь и яд — всё вытекло. 

Ней оттолкнул его — грубо пихнул в грудь. Веллингтон закрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуть это мгновение и готовясь к болезненному удару в челюсть. Ней ведь обещал, что убьёт его при возможности. Вот она и представилась. 

— Вы меня удивляете, Веллингтон, — в голосе не было злобы. 

Веллингтон открыл глаза и понял, что до сих пор держит Нея за локоть.

— Это да или нет? 

Ему не нужно было ни то, ни другое, но Ней промолчал. 

Веллингтон решил бить в полную силу. И поцеловал снова. Пользуйтесь возможностью, преимуществом и слабостью противника. Здесь ведь как на войне. 

Ней слабо дёрнулся, когда Веллингтон притянул его к себе, но не сопротивлялся. Веллингтон ожидал, что это будет страшно, что это как охота на тигра. Ней — тот самый хищник, с которым нужно осторожно, спокойно. Выждать, приготовиться. А потом что? Прицелиться и выстрелить? 

— Это вы хотели сказать?

Ней схватил Веллингтона за воротник. У Веллингтона только мышца на щеке дёрнулась, но Ней вдруг вздохнул и опустил руку. Нечестно бить, когда человек не закрывается и не защищается. 

— Вы сумасшедший, — вместо того чтобы ударить, Ней в смущении и смятении тронул пальцами свои губы. 

— Простите, — голос у Веллингтона дрожал от напряжения и страха. Ноги вдруг подкосились, и он осел на землю, как пьяный, глядя в бездонное чёрное небо.

Победил он или проиграл? 

Ней мог разорвать его и избить, но ведь и пальцем не тронул. Оттолкнул всего раз, мысленно проклял, но Веллингтон увидел другое. В его глазах — таких больших. Его глаза — так близко. На секунду там пробежала искра. Желания? Принятия? Понимания?

Может, и правда было. Ведь Веллингтон кое-что знал. 

 

7.

 

— Я знаю кто ты, Велозу. Контрабандист.

Они вышли с конюшни. Велозу сидел на крыльце у кухни и держал в руках небольшой мешочек. Лицо его совершенно изменилось — стало жёстким и чёрствым. Образ доброго повара испарился. Веллингтон знал: будь у него возможность, Велозу бросился бы и перерезал ему глотку. Но возможности не было. 

— Шатаешься везде, строишь из себя клоуна, а втайне бегаешь к французам и продаёшь им овощи и кур. Смышлёный. Выживать нужно везде, а ты решил на войне нажиться, правильно? Зачем же работать на одних англичан?

Веллингтон наклонился и схватил Велозу за волосы. Он зашипел, показывая маленькие острые зубы. Зверёныш. 

— Решил в богачи заделаться? — Веллингтон оттолкнул его от себя.

Велозу скрючился на крыльце, ожидая, что его будут бить. Он схватился руками за голову, но Веллингтон не опускался до такого. Его сила была не в кулаках. Его сила была в другом. 

Глаза Веллингтона обратились в сталь. Этот его взгляд так пугал генералов. Этих мёртвых глаз так боялась его жена. И ничтожному португальцу нечего было противопоставить. Он боялся. Падаль. Таких Веллингтон вешал. 

Велозу повезло. 

— Надо было давно заметить, что ты как-то слишком часто пропадаешь. Но я занят был, ужасно занят, а ты пользовался. 

Велозу не шелохнулся, как ящерица, на которую упала тень коршуна. Зря. Только испытывал терпение. Веллингтон рявкнул:

— Встань! 

Велозу нехотя сел, прижав колени к груди, как щит. На Веллингтона он даже не посмотрел.

— Раз уж ты у нас такой смелый и побывал во французском лагере, ты мне про него немного расскажешь. Точнее, про маршала Нея. 

Веллингтон замолчал. Тишина затянулась. Если Велозу не ответит в течение минуты — Веллингтон точно его повесит, но тот был не дурак. Спросил осторожно: 

— Про маршала Нея, сэр? 

— Да. Что ты слышал о маршале Нее? Может, ты его даже видел.

Велозу кивнул. 

— Ну так расскажи. 

— Слышать только слухи, сэр.

— Отлично. У нас в Ирландии говорят: нет лучшей правды о человеке, чем слухи, — тон Веллингтона больше не обвинял, наоборот, вкрадчиво пояснял. — Так какие же слухи ходят о маршале Нее?

Велозу снова подтянул к себе мешочек и принялся мять его в руках. 

— Говорить, что он самый смелый. Французы его любят. Но есть и враги. Некоторые над ним смеяться, потому что говорят, он всё одеяло забрал у Массены. 

Веллингтон медленно кивнул. О вздорном характере Нея он слышал. И о неподчинении Массене — тоже. 

— Продолжай. 

— Те, кто не любит маршала Нея, смеются над его любовью. 

А вот это уже интересно. 

— Над какой любовью? Он взял с собой женщину? — Веллингтон прикусил губу. Он также знал, что Массена взял с собой в Испанию любовницу, а на месте завёл ещё нескольких. 

Так делали многие. Даже в армии Веллингтона плелась пара баб. Ней мог сделать то же самое и избавить себя от скучных ночей. 

— Нет, не женщину. С ним никого. Смеяться над другим. 

— И над чем же? — Веллингтон терял терпение. — Послушай, если расскажешь, я тебя не повешу. И даже никому не скажу. Будешь и дальше готовить. 

Велозу молчал. Веллингтон видел, как блестит от пота его лоб, как двигаются густые брови. Он раскрыл мешочек и принялся копаться в его содержимом. На дне что-то тихо позвякивало. Веллингтон решил, что это монеты. 

— У нас в Португалии есть улитки и устрицы, — начал Велозу, шаря рукой в мешке. 

Он достал оттуда то, что Веллингтон посчитал за монеты — это была раковина устрицы. Серая и острая. Велозу перевернул её, показывая блестящее «брюшко» и провёл пальцем по белой ложбинке. 

— Есть те, кто предпочитает устриц, — он снова запустил руку в мешок и вытащил оттуда раковину, но на этот раз поменьше. Она закручивалась в спираль. Пустая раковина улитки нежного кремового цвета. Велозу погладил и её. Погладил так, что опорочил. 

— Есть те, кто предпочитают улиток, — он сунул крючковатый мизинец в маленькое отверстие, где раньше был слизистый моллюск. 

Велозу поднял голову. Его злые зелёные глаза уставились на Веллингтона. В одной руке он держал устрицу, в другой — раковину улитки и сказал, чеканя каждое слово:

— А французы говорят, что маршал Ней предпочитает и улиток, и устриц (1). 

8.

 

Веллингтон не помнил, где он. В ушах звенело, голова кружилась — пустая и пьяная. Небо над головой тянуло к себе, как пропасть. Перед глазами метались пятна. Потом одно отделилось, приняло форму — текучую и живую. Рыжее пятно. Большое. Тигр.

Он переливался, как жидкое золото. Бугристые мышцы перекатывались под шкурой. Тихо и утробно рычало — там, в самой глубине, в мощной груди. Веллингтон… Нет, не Веллингтон, тогда ещё такого не знали. Тогда был только Артур. 

Тигр приближался, низко опустив голову к земле. Крикливо надрывалась какая-то птица над самой головой. «Ричард!», — мысленно позвал Артур. Непонятно почему имя брата всплыло в голове, но Артуру казалось, что он рядом, что придёт и защитит. Ричарда не было. Тигр рычал совсем близко. Артур увидел, как метнулось что-то огромное и полосатое. Он припал к земле. Трава щекотала нос. Его всего зябко трясло. 

Артур зажмурился и снова начал читать стишок. Если думать о чём-то другом, тигр исчезнет. Справа закричал человек — пронзительно и визгливо, испуганный, маленький слабый человек, чьи кости трещали, сминаемые огромными лапами. 

Кто скрутил и для чего  
Нервы сердца твоего?  
Чьею страшною рукой  
Ты был выкован — такой?

Веллингтон открыл глаза. Он сидел в овраге и, кажется, задремал. Спина и ноги занемели от холода. Рядом лежал Ней. Веллингтон не знал, сколько спал, но Ней словно никуда не торопился. Кажется, долгие марши измотали и его. Грудь медленно вздымалась. Может, он тоже спит или просто наслаждается тихой ночью. Он лежал на боку, так что Веллингтону открывалась тугая и крепкая шея. Можно было видеть, как бьётся жилка. Животные всегда инстинктивно защищают шею. Чего же ты так глупо подставился, Ней? 

Веллингтон утолил свой голод. Скорпион убит. Он получил Мишеля Нея, обладал им — его губами. Его запахом, его согласием. Этого хватит, чтобы убить его. Пистолет валялся вдалеке. Если тихо встать, упереть в эту самую шею и выстрелить...

Но Ней вдруг обернулся. Сонно оглядел Веллингтона, а потом ухмыльнулся. Слышно было, как над их головами топталась и щипала траву лошадь. Изредка она всхрапывала.

— И зачем вам всё это, Веллингтон? 

«Веллингтон — как же безжизненно это звучит». Он ничего не ответил, и вместе они поднялись из оврага. Не без труда. Веллингтон чувствовал ломоту и усталость во всём теле. Небо начинало светлеть. 

Они шли молча, хрустя листвой и прислушиваясь к стрекоту сверчка и ранних птиц. Ней зевал. Казалось, для него это было чем-то вроде приятной авантюры. В его духе — идиотской и необдуманной. Такой, что стыдно кому-то рассказать, но вспоминать приятно. Неожиданно Веллингтон сказал:

— Меня зовут Артур. Артур Уэлсли. — Он уже и забыл, как звучит его имя. Для всех он был просто Веллингтоном — безжалостной тварью, главнокомандующим, и дальше по списку. 

Ней пожал плечами: 

— И? Мы с вами уже добрые годы воюем.

— Я знаю. Просто хотел, чтобы вы это сказали. 

— Артур Уэлсли, — повторил Ней. От того, как он произнёс это со своим отточенным немецким акцентом, у Веллингтона разлилось тепло в животе. 

Ней остановился и протянул Веллингтону широкую ладонь: 

— Мишель Ней! 

— Мишель, — Веллингтон сжал его ладонь, пальцами поглаживая сухие костяшки. Почему они не могли вернуться и остаться в том овраге? Укрыть друг друга плащами и всё забыть? 

Но рукопожатие быстро распалось. Они вышли на то же место, где встретились. Веллингтон чувствовал себя разбитым и уязвимым. Он подарил Нею своё имя. Подарил часть себя. Того настоящего и слабого парня Артура. Значило ли это что-то для него? По Нею и не сказать. Он погладил свою лошадь. 

— Будьте осторожны, Ней. Партизаны ходят. 

Веллингтон не знал, зачем ляпнул это, и тут же злобно прикусил губу. Ней вздёрнул голову в своей привычной наглой манере. 

— Я уже говорил вам, что ничего не боюсь. Мой император ценит меня за смелость. 

От упоминания Бонапарта стало ещё хуже. У Веллингтона было много вопросов: «А император знает о твоих предпочтениях?». Или, что ещё важнее: «И за это он тебя тоже ценит?», но только ревности Веллингтону для полного сумасшествия не хватало. Он Нею никто — ещё раз. Повторить и запомнить. 

— До свидания, — бросил Ней, махнув рукой. Простой и лёгкий, как ветер. Немного погодя подумал и добавил: 

— До свидания, Артур. 

Веллингтон кивнул. Решил, что глупо будет стоять и смотреть Нею вслед, поэтому сразу развернулся и пошёл прочь. 

Велозу ждал, сидя на ослике и завернувшись в плащ по самые уши. Веллингтон пихнул его, чтобы разбудить, и сел на коня. Вдвоём они бодрой рысцой поехали в сторону лагеря.

«До свидания, Мишель. До следующего же боя». 

— Были и устрицы, и улитки, сэр? — спросил Велозу. В его голосе слышалась неприкрытая насмешка.

У Веллингтона не хватило сил, чтобы рявкнуть как следует, поэтому он просто пригвоздил Велозу взглядом. Он уезжал всё дальше, и невидимая дыра в груди разрасталась. Что-то такое важное он оставил или забыл… 

Тигр, тигр. Веллингтон вспомнил: хищник кинулся на коллектора из Лондона. Порвал его толстое брюхо, как подушку. Потроха летели не хуже перьев. Один шотландец убежал, второй выронил ружьё. Истошно орал индус. Его язык — настоящая тарабарщина, крики из ада. Коллектор только булькал кровью. Весёлый и богатый коллектор из Лондона. Пот и кровь блестели у него на носу. Тигр бил хвостом по земле. Сейчас его челюсти дожмут глотку коллектору — и он примется за остальных. 

А потом Артур поднялся — колени у него не то что дрожали, ходуном ходили. Но он кое-как сделал пару шагов, прицелился — чёрное ухо тигра дёргалось. Глаза метали молнии. Шерсть на морде вся была розовая и мокрая. Усы торчали в стороны. Нет, не смотреть на морду. Смотреть на ухо. Тигр зарычал. Артур вздохнул — руки не должны дрожать. Раз, два. Он выстрелил. Пуля вошла аккурат в голову. Тигр рыкнул, осел, но челюстей не разжал. 

Артур упал, как от удара, но на самом деле — от слабости и страха. Глупая охота. Он поклялся, что больше в такое не сунется. 

Тот же ль он тебя создал,  
Кто рожденье агнцу дал?*

«Я ведь просто поцеловал его», — Веллингтон коснулся пальцами своих губ. Ни ожога, ни боли. Он поклялся, что больше с Неем не встретится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Отсылка к диалогу из фильма «Спартак» Стэнли Кубрика. В диалоге имеется гомосексуальный подтекст.
> 
> *Уильям Блейк, «Тигр». Перевод: К. Бальмонт.


End file.
